Behind The Fear
by Ainat
Summary: Urban legends and myths are only horror stories. At least it was what the College students always thought. What happens when a body is found and the rumour about a murderer starts winning life? Was the murder only a coincidence?
1. Real Horror Stories

**Hi!!! I was fighting for a long time with a writer's block in the story "Just a Scary Story" (it was the first horror movie I ever wrote). I wanted to keep going with it, but I wasn't capable. So, I decided to delete the story and give it a fresh new start. ****The plot sufered some changes, as the characters and some couples, but I'm keeping some ideas. I really hope everyone likes it (I hope receive more reviews this time). **

**Title: Behind The Fear**

**Rating: T (It will change later chapters).**

**Summary: Urban legends and myths are only horror stories. At least it was what the College students always thought. What happens when a body is found and the rumour about a murderer starts coming alive? Was the murder only a coincidence? It is what everyone is going to find out...**

**Characters: Read to find out **

* * *

_"Without see to where was going, the girl entered in the dark forest. The moon in the sky was illuminating her path. The girl wanted to look behind, to see if he was still following her, but she didn't have courage._

_Hearing the sound of footsteps getting closer, the girl started running faster. The trees started hiding the moon, making the young adult to not see to where was going. Tripping in a root, she fell to the floor, hitting with the back of her hear in a trunk. Feeling some pain, she touched on the back of her head and felt a strange warm liquid. When she looked to her hands she saw blood._

_Starting feeling more terrify, she backed to her feet. The silence could only mean one thing, he was closer. Before she could do a move, she felt a breath in her neck, she felt his breath. She wanted to run, but the man behind wrapped his hands around her neck. Slowly, her lungs stopped receiving air. When she was almost passing out, the man grabbed the trunk that was in the floor and stuck it inside her. Three times he stuck it inside her body._

_She looked to his dark eyes and saw an evil smile. Couching blood, she felt him removing the trunk, only this to feel blood draining from her waist to the floor. The floor once before green and brown was now spotted with red._

_In her last moment of life, she felt her body being threw to the floor. The sadistic killer leaned her eyes one her and watched her finally moments..."_

- Is she dead? - a five year young little girl asked her older sister. The older girl took her eyes from the book and leaned on the girl, who was lying in her bed.

- Of course she is dead - she answered - The Forest Man doesn't let anyone live.

- But, what if he liked her? Would he kill her? - hearing the question, the older girl rolled her eyes.

- This isn't a fairytale. It's a horror story. The killer doesn't fall in love with his victims - she explained to the younger girl, who wasn't satisfied - He cuts, paunches, impales, strangles his victims and waits for their last breath with an evil smile. Probably he is outside, waiting for you.

- What is going on here? - a woman asked opening the bedroom door. The two girls, who didn't count with her mother entering in their room, screamed - Didn't I tell you to go to bed?

- Sorry mom - the two girls said at the same time.

- What is that? - the woman questioned her older daughter, when saw a strange book in her hands - Where did you find this?

- In the library - the blonde girl answered with a big smile - It is about horror stories, urban legends and myths.

- Were you reading it to your sister? - the woman rebuked not to happy - She is only five years old. You shouldn't be reading this book to her.

- I like those stories - the young girl exclaimed, but her mother decided to ignore - I'm not going to have nightmares.

- This is going to stay with me - the woman advised the two girls and took them the book - Now, I want you sleeping or tomorrow you are going to be in big troubles.

- Mom, let me stay with the book - the older begged. She had a lot of work finding in the library. She couldn't lose it now - Please mom. I won't tell her more stories.

- Good night - the woman said and closed the bedroom door. The two sisters looked to each other.

- Do you think he exists and is waiting me? - the five years old girl asked. Putting on her feet, she walked to the window of the bedroom and looked to the outside. It was a late night and it was hard to see the street - Do you think he really is outside waiting for me?

- He doesn't exist and he isn't waiting for you outside Now, go to sleep. I have to figure out a way to get my book back - the older exclaimed, covering her body with the blankets.

Without take her eyes from the outside, the little blonde lost her smile. She had the feeling of seeing something moving. Running to her sister's bed, she decided to lie at her side.

- What the...- she whispered and then realized it was her sister - I shouldn't have told you those stories.

**

* * *

****Fourteen Years Later**

"Where is she?" Stacy asked herself searching for Trish. This was the last time that the smaller blonde would convince her to go to a party with her. Stacy wanted to get back to her residency, but first she had to find out Trish.

- You shouldn't have come alone - she heard a male voice. She didn't need to turn around to know to whom such voice belonged. She knew it very well - The wrong guys can try to get some luck with you.

- I'm not alone. I'm with Trish - Stacy said facing him. For a moment she wished the music was loud enough to not hear his voice - From all those wrong guys, you must be the worse Cena.

- Well, you were with Trish. I saw her leaving with Randy. I don't think she is going to back that soon - John told Stacy. "I'm going to kill her" Stacy thought to herself. This was really the last time that she accepted Trish's invitations - And if I was the worst, you wouldn't have dated me.

- I guess it was the biggest mistake of my life - Stacy exclaimed getting ready to leave, but John stopped her.

- If it was your biggest mistake, why did you do it twice? - John questioned Stacy.

- I guess I don't learn with my mistakes - Stacy whispered knowing pretty well he could hear it - I would love to stay a little more, but this party is getting very boring. I guess you and your friend are going to lose your status in the Campus.

- You are the only one who is getting bored - John replied. Everyone around they was having a good time. People were dancing, drinking and making out - You should loosen up.

- Nice to see you Cena - Stacy said ignoring all his words. Passing between the drunken students who were dancing, Stacy finally arrived to the front door. It took her a while to noticed that John had followed her - What do you want?

- Just because you are my ex-girlfriend and it seems you are piss off with me, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you go home alone at this hour - John told Stacy and showed a smirk - And I want to make you commit the biggest mistake of your life a third time.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Trish, why are we here? - Randy asked entering in the poll house. The petit blonde, didn't answer and locked the door. Walking to Randy, Trish wrapped her arms around him.

- I told you that I wanted us to spend some time together - Trish exclaimed and started unbutton his shirt - Don't you want me?

Turning around, Randy stayed face-to-face with the blonde. Kissing her lips, he helped her removing the black shirt - Yes, I do want you, but it would be a lot better be in my room. At least there, I know no one will interrupt us.

- Shut up and kiss me - Trish said ignoring his complains - If you don't do it, I'm going to back to the party.

Assaulting Trish lips once again, Randy pushed her closer. As the blonde girl was a lot smaller than him, Randy wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying the blonde, the two ended up falling in a long chair.

The sensation for Randy kissing her neck made Trish to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked to the ceiling. A scream was heard.

Very confused, Randy looked to the same place where Trish had her eyes focused. Between the ceiling and the structure holding it, there was an arm. There was no body, only a bloody arm covered with worms.

- We have to call someone - Randy whispered trying to calm down Trish. This arm could only mean one thing: Someone had died and the body could be anywhere in the Campus.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Bathroom Nightmare

**Hi!!! New chapter up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, xXxBOOxXx, and xsostarstruck for the lovely reviews. THANK YOU!!!! They meant a lot to me. **

**I hope everyone enjoyes this new chapter. I'm really having fun rewriting this story (I'm being able to see how many mistakes I did and to correct them).**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Did they already find the body? - Christy asked full of curiosity entering in Trish's bedroom. Trish, who had returned some hours ago after speak with the police, leaned her eyes on the redhead. She was tired of questions.

- No, they didn't - Trish told her - But they have people and dogs looking for it.

- Never thought a murder would happen in our college - Torrie exclaimed getting herself ready to go to the classes - For the first time something interesting happened.

- I don't consider a murder something interesting. I think it is more creepy and awful - Christy replied with a disgusting look in her face.

- Christy, I was the one who saw the arm - Trish said calling her friend's attention. She should be the one being disgusted.

- If you weren't trying to get dirty with Randy, you wouldn't have seen it - Torrie replied fixing her blonde hair - You shouldn't have gone to the poll house.

- If I had done what Randy asked, I would have gone to his bedroom and none of this would have happened - Trish whispered. They really should have gone to his bedroom. "At least other person would have found the arm" Trish thought to and let herself fall in her bed - I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life with an arm.

Hearing a knock on the door, the three girls looked to it. Mickie was standing there - Is someone going to classes today? - the brunette questioned her "sisters". Along with Stacy, Stephanie and Melina they all made part of the same sonority.

- I am - Torrie exclaimed giving a final look to herself. She was finally ready to go to school - I can't miss this class. It is the last before the big exam.

- After what happened I'm taking time to myself - Trish told them laying her head in a pillow - I'm not going to put my feet on school today. And even if hadn't happened what happened last night, I wasn't going to classes anyway. Party at the middle of the week means skipping school next day.

- By the way, do you know where Stacy is? - Mickie asked. This time the question was direct to Trish, who got worried. She had left the party without tell a word to her friend. "She is going to kill me" Trish thought to herself.

* * *

- I saw a fucking arm without a body - Randy exclaimed walking from a side to another in one of the house's bedrooms. The poll house had a yellow tape on the entrance, making sure no one would enter - I can't believe my Trish had to see it too.

- At least you saw a fucking arm without a body and not a fucking body without an arm - Cody replied trying to continue his video-game, but Randy was constantly in front of TV.

- Did he just say _my_ Trish? - Ted joked with Randy, who decided to ignore him - We are trying to play. Get out from the TV.

- We have detectives thinking that we killed someone and you can only think in your stupid video-game - Randy exclaimed and in that moment John entered in the room. The voices coming from the room had called his attention.

- Why do we have twin girls cleaning the house? - John asked and leaned his eyes on Ted and Cody - Weren't you suppose being doing it?

- One of them offered to do it and then brought the other with her - Cody said in their defence - Cleaning the mess after the parties isn't nice. We wouldn't say "no".

- As I don't want to know why she offered to clean the house, I'm going to classes - John replied. Being the President of a residency had good things, but having to go to the majority of the classes to give a good example wasn't one of those good things. He would have luck, if he didn't fall asleep during the classes.

- Where were you last night? - Randy questioned John before he left the bedroom - You weren't here when the arm was discovered or when the cops appeared.

- I went to take Stacy home - John told and then walked out of the room.

- Didn't you two break up? - Randy yelled, so John could hear, but he never got an answer.

* * *

- Please students, pay attention to the class. I know what happened last night is in the only thing in your mind, right now, but please pay attention. It is almost finishing - the professor told his students, hoping the whispers would stop.

With one of his hands holding his head, John closed his eyes. It was better skip classes than fall asleep during it. Stacy, who was sat at his side, noticed what was going to happen. Before he could fall asleep, the blonde hit him with her elbow in the arm that was holding his head. Opening his eyes, John turned his face to her.

- Last night you kissed me and now you are hitting me - John whispered to Stacy, who showed a little smile - You really have to make up your mind.

- I'm only making sure you don't fall asleep - Stacy exclaimed in a whisper, so no one would hear their conversation - I don't want to see you being expel from the class with only five minutes resting.

- Are you worried with me? - John asked the blonde, who decided to ignore his question - You really have to make up your mind. And it needs to be quickly.

- Why? Do you already have someone under your eyes? - Stacy questioned him. She didn't want to admit, but such idea didn't make her happy.

- Would you feel jealous? - John waited for her answer, but he never got it. He only got a smile. In that moment the bell rang.

- See you outside Cena - Stacy said packing her things. It didn't take him to long to see her walking out of the classroom. "Since when does she leave first than I do?" John thought to himself very surprised.

- Being dumped Cena? - John heard a voice behind him. Turning around, John saw Dave Batista. The two had never gotten along, but in the past few months it started getting worse. And it was all because Dave was trying to get something who wasn't his, more exactly Stacy - I think the chick doesn't want to get laid with you again. I bet she is looking for something better.

- Don't try to get closer of her - John advised Dave. He didn't want to fight him. Dave was the main reason why he and Stacy broke up. Not because Stacy wanted something with the guy, but because Dave made sure John would get jealous and punsh him in front of her.

- It isn't my fault if the chick comes after me because wants to get fuck - Dave exclaimed knowing it would angry John.

John was ready to hit Dave once again, when someone stopped him by grabbing his arm. Taking a look to see who the person was, he saw Stacy. With a smirk on his face, Dave walked out of the room. Without take his eyes from Dave, John followed him leaving the room. He didn't care if Dave was bigger than him. Someday he was going to get his hands on him.

- Why are you here? - John asked after a few minutes.

- Because you took too long to follow me - Stacy told John - Why do you always need to act like that? Why do you always have to want to start a fight with him?

- Did you even hear what he said? - John questioned Stacy very surprised. Stacy didn't know Dave as he did. "That was why she defended him when I hit him and then we broke up" John thought to himself.

- No, I didn't hear, but a fight isn't going to resolve anything. Guys are so primitive - Stacy exclaimed and John rolled his eyes. Dave had talked trash about her and she was defending him.

- Dave isn't who you think he is - John told Stacy trying to put some sense inside her head - He's a bastard. He is only nice with you because he wants to get laid.

- Don't follow me - Stacy advised John and turned around. She was tired of his jealousy. "If it wasn't it, we would still be together" Stacy thought to herself feeling mad and at the same time disappointed.

* * *

- I'm going to kill you Brie - Nikki exclaimed when the twins backed to the bedroom in the community dormitory.

- C'mon Nikki. I'm your sister! Sisters have to do things for each other - Brie replied in her defence and walked to the closet - We are best friends.

- I'm not going to clean a house only because you want to get a guy who lives there again - Nikki exclaimed falling in the bed - I'm exhausted. First we go to the party and then we have to clean it.

- Are you that mad with me? - Brie asked her sister taking from the closet a towel and all her shampoos and shower gels.

- I'm nag because I'm sleepy - Nikki told her sister and pushed the pillow closer to her - Go take your bath. I'm going to stay right here sleeping.

- I'll be right back - Brie said. Walking to her sister, she kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room.

Entering in the bathroom Brie noticed it was empty. At such hour the girls were probably trying to get news about the arm found in the past night.

Entering in one of the showers, Brie removed all her clothes and then threw them to the floor. Before turning on the water, Brie had the feeling of hearing someone entering in the bathroom. She tried to hear a voice or footsteps, but there was no sound.

"I should sleep first and then take a shower" Brie thought to herself and turned on the water. The hot water ran through her naked body. Closing her eyes, Brie smiled. She really needed that shower.

- Brie - she heard a voice calling her name and opened her eyes. Very confused she opened the shower's door, but didn't see anyone. Confused, she closed the door and backed to her shower. Knelling to pick up of bottle of shampoo, Brie saw a foot.

- Who is there? - Brie asked, but didn't get an answer. Picking up her belonging, Brie turned off the water. Whoever who was doing it, wasn't looking fun. Opening the door's shower, she tried to reach the towel, but it wasn't in the place she had left. Looking around, she saw the towel under one of the washbasins - This is not funny - Brie exclaimed and walked to the towel. When she was going to knee to pick up the towel, someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her inside a shower. It didn't take too long, until she felt hot water falling in her body. The water was so hotter that was burning her body.

Brie yelled for help and tried to crawl out of the shower, but before she could get out a metal tube hit her in the head. Three times he hit her with the metal bar. The blood from head changed the water colour. Before passing out, Brie saw blur figure walking out of the bathroom. Closing her eyes, Brie felt the life disappearing from her body.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Walking Alone

**Thanks to layali, Adrea019, xXxBOOxXx, xsostarstruck and Pixiella for the reviews. THANKS!!! Thanks too to everyone who read it. Just a little curiosity: the first time I wrote this story, Nikki was the sister who died. I'm really changing some story scenes...**

**I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Waking up, Nikki opened her eyes. Sitting on the bed, she noticed Brie wasn't in the bedroom. Taking a look at the clock, she saw it was 2 p.m.

"Where is that girl?" Nikki asked herself and put on her feet. Walking out of the bedroom, she saw a group of girls reunited around the bathroom door. Curious, the girl walked to the confusion, hoping find Brie between them. Everyone was with tense looks in their faces.

- Who called the police? - she heard one of the girls asking. Investigators were inside the bathroom and polices were making sure no one would enter there.

- Jillian was entering in the bathroom, when saw the body - other girl answered - Do you think Nikki already knows?

Hearing those words, tears started running from Nikki's eyes. "Brie" she thought very concerned - Excuse me - the raven hair girl exclaimed trying to pass between the girls to get a better view of the bathroom's inside.

One girl with British accent, tried to stop Nikki, but it was already too late. Nikki saw her sister's body down on the floor full of burns. Even after all the water that ran from the shower, it could be seen blood spotting the walls. More tears ran from her eyes and they didn't look to go to stop that soon. The British girl, hugged Brie, leaning her head against her chest, so she wouldn't see her dead sister - Don't look - Katie whispered and tried to take Nikki from the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**At Night**

- Did you hear the news? - Melina asked her "sisters". The girls were reunited in the kitchen dinning - One of the twins was found death today. It seems she had an accident while was taking a shower. I heard her body was full of burns.

- Girls, we are dinning. Do we really have to talk about it? - Trish tried to change conversation. It was already being hard for her to eat since saw the arm, but if they continued talking about dead and burn bodies, she would end up throwing up.

- How could it be covered with burns? - Torrie asked a little confuse - Didn't she feel the water too hot?

- She stayed under the water a lot of time - Melina explained - Probably it was because of it.

- Well, at least it isn't related with the arm - Mickie exclaimed and looked to her food - Do you think police already found the body?

- Girls, please change conversation - Trish begged, but they ignored her.

- If he doesn't want it to be found, no one is going to find it - Stephanie spoke after some couple of minutes. Everyone who was sat around the table looked to her - C'mon don't tell me you never heard about the Forest Man?

- It is only a story! It's a myth, an urban legend or whatever you want to call him - Melina replied - He doesn't exist.

- Who is the "Forest Man"? - Stacy asked and now it was her turn to have everyone looking to her.

- He is the guy who lives in the forest around our college. He is a vicious killer who murders his victims without sorrow - Stephanie told Stacy with a malicious smile on her face - He always hits or impales his victims three times. One for his mother, another for his father and the last, the one where he uses all his strength is for the girl who broke his heart. Oh, and by the way he killed his parents and that girl too.

- And he raped the girl he loved - Chris added - The one he killed too.

- Okay - Stacy whispered. Next time, she should keep her mouth closed.

- I think I'm going to throw up - Trish exclaimed hoping this time they would change conversation.

- Well, when you have too much sex, those things happen - Torrie replied and Trish looked to her - And before you ask me how, well, the condom broke or you forget to take your birth control pills.

- I'm not pregnant! I'm only tired of your fucking dead stories. If you had seen what I saw, you wouldn't be so happy - Trish told them and put on her feet - I lost my appetite - with those words, Trish walked out of the kitchen. It didn't take them to long until hear a door slamming.

- Well, if she was pregnant, she would want to eat - Mickie said feeling some tension on the table. Sometimes they needed to learn how to keep their mouths closed.

- I think I lost my appetite too - Stephanie said with a little smile on her feet. Leaving the kitchen, she went to her bedroom in the first floor. Locking the door, the girl walked to her laptop. Opening an internet search engine, Stephanie wrote the following words: "Forest Man Victims".

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Explain to us once again, why is Trish going to stay here - Cody asked Randy.

- Because of what happened last night - Randy told even if it wasn't the true version. Trish wanted to stay there because she wasn't handling anymore everyone in her sorority being talking about the incident. She wanted to stay there during some time, until another subject started being the talk of the house.

- But it happened right here - Cody added - Why would she want to stay in the place where everything happened?

- I don't need to give you more explanations. John agreed with it, so you are going to need to agree too - Randy exclaimed finishing the conversation.

- It's going to be amazing having a chick living here - Ted whispered not too happy with the idea. In fact, probably Randy was the only one happy with the idea. Before another word could be change, Trish walked into the room.

- Hi - Trish greeted them showing a smile "At least here no one is going to make me mad" Trish thought to herself remembering everything that happened that day since the morning until the dinner - Thanks for letting me stay here.

- Not a problem - Ted said showing a fake smile.

- So, are you and your friends going to make the party this weekend? - Cody questioned Trish, who nodded with her head. They had already everything ready for that party. Even after the past events (the ones Trish wanted to forget) they weren't going to cancel the party - Great. It seems we already have something to do this weekend.

- It seems you have - Trish said and Randy wrapped his arms around her waist - I should go pick up my things.

- You can do it tomorrow - Randy said looking to the outside by the living room window - It's late. I think you can wear my shirts to sleep.

- How sweet - Trish said and kissed his lips.

- Please, get a room - Ted exclaimed. Breaking the kiss, Randy looked to his friend. Picking up the first object, which came to his hands, he threw it to him. Noticing it, Ted moved away and the television command ended up hitting Cody. Before Ted or Cody, do something, Trish and Randy left the room.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

After a busy day, Maria was returning to her bedroom, in one of the community dormitories. She and other girls had gone to talk with the police about Brie's death. To Maria it was pretty clear that what happened to Brie was an accident.

The girl was walking in the dark street alone. It had been a while since she saw someone (the last person she had seen was Trish and it was twenty minutes ago). Keeping walking, Maria tripped.

- Shit - Maria whispered and took a look at her shoes. One of her hills was broken - Just my luck - taking of the shoes off, she was ready to keep walking, but something on the floor called her attention. She saw a metal tube. Getting a better look, she saw it had blood - Oh my God - feeling scary, Maria looked around, but didn't see a life soul. The young adult, decided to turn around and to go to a place with more people, but before she could do it, someone stuck a knife on her back. The man, who was stabbing her, covered her mouth with his hand, making sure no one would hear her screams. Removing the knife, he stuck it once again.

Salty tears started running from Maria's eye. After stuck the knife by the third time, the man carried an unconscious Maria on his shoulders. Maria's blood started running from her open wounds spotting the killer's clothes. Walking into the forest, the man didn't leave any sign of what had just happened.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Noisy Party

**New Chapter Up!!! I rewrote this chapter quickly than I thought I would and I decided to share it with you. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXxBOOxXx, Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the reviews. YOU ROCK!! ;)**

**Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story", Melina was the girl who moved the the guys' house, not Trish. (I think I'm going to start doing the "Little Curiosity" all the chapters). **

**P.S.: Read the P.S. in the end of the chapter. LOL ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- What should I wear? - Melina asked taking off from her closet the most of her clothes. The party would start in two hours and she didn't know what to dress.

- That red dress - Mickie said without take her eyes from her cell phone.

- I don't want to look a slut - Melina replied and took a look on Mickie - Are you waiting for a call?

- No. I sent Maria a message yesterday. We had some work to do together and we were going to meet. She didn't appear - Mickie explained to Melina - She texted me back and said she was out of town. I'm trying to call her, but she doesn't answer.

- How can you be worried with a school work today? - Melina questioned Mickie, not waiting for an answer - I think I'm going to wear this one - with those words she picked up one of her dresses - Dress something nice Mickie. Tonight is our night.

- I still without believe we are doing a party after Brie's dead. And we can't forget the arm. Probably, someone we know is dead - Mickie replied, but Melina ignored her.

- Get ready - Melina exclaimed leaving the bedroom.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I don't want to see anyone in our bedrooms - Stephanie advised her girls. She was the sorority president and she had the responsibility to manage everything, so nothing wrong would happen.

- Easy down Steph. It isn't like we have gold in our bedrooms - Christy replied. Stephanie decided to ignore Christy words. Walking to the first floor, she decided to go lock her bedroom. She had something no one could see. She couldn't take such risk.

- Am I the only one thinking that Stephanie is losing her sanity? - Christy questioned Stacy and Torrie. They were moving the living room couch to another place.

- Yes - both blondes answered at the same time and Christy rolled her eyes. She wasn't satisfied with the answer.

- She broke up with Paul some weeks ago. Leave her alone - Torrie exclaimed finally placing the couch in a good place.

- Well, Stacy broke up with John some weeks ago too, but she isn't losing her sanity - Christy replied trying to show her point of view.

- Well, that's because Stacy knows it isn't permanent - Torrie added with a smile on her face. Christy was ready to reply, but Stacy didn't allow her.

- Please, don't talk about my personal life - Stacy told them - Please, don't bring it to your discussions, speciality when I'm listen it. Now, let's finish it because we still have to get ready for the party.

**

* * *

**

**Three Hours Later**

The residency was already full of people for the party. Mickie was sat in one of the couches watching some guys talking.

- Why don't you make a move? - she heard a voice asking behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who was. She knew the person who was sat at her side - Looking won't make him take you to your bedroom and take you to the cloud nine.

- Why do you always have to think like that? - Mickie asked a little obsessed - Do you only think about sex?

- No, I think about clothes and money too - Christy replied with sarcasm in her voice - I'm only trying to help you.

- You aren't helping - Mickie exclaimed - Chris doesn't look to me, there is nothing I can't do. And he has a girlfriend.

- Well, just because he has a girlfriend, it doesn't mean you can throw yourself at him. I'm sure that after tasting Mickie, he won't want to get back to Kelly or Barbie, or what hell her name is - putting on her feet, Christy walked out before Mickie could give her an answer. Picking up something to drink on top of one of the balconies, the redhead went to the dance floor.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Feeling her head hurting, Stacy decided to go to the outside. Sat on the veranda's stairs, Stacy looked to the dark woods behind her sorority. "Only drunk people to make up such story" Stacy thought to herself remembering the story Stephanie had told some days ago.

Hearing a strange sound, Stacy woke up from her thoughts. Thinking it was from inside the house, she didn't pay too much attention to it, until the moment she heard the same sound one more time. She had the feeling that the noise sounded from the forest. Leaning her eyes on such a dark place, Stacy saw branches moving. "Probably it's only the wind" the blonde thought getting ready to back inside the house, but a figure moving called her attention. Walking closer of the place where she saw the branches moving, the young adult didn't see the figure. Feeling the touch of her hand on her shoulder, scared the blonde turned around.

- Damn it - Stacy yelled not to happy - You scared me Cena.

- Sorry - John told her and then looked to the place where she was looking before, the forest - What were you doing? Were you going to enter there at his hour?

- I thought I saw someone - Stacy answered taking a look at the branches she saw moving a while ago. "I think my head isn't only hurting me" Stacy thought to herself. Was she imaging things?

- If it was someone there, I think you should get back inside and not going after it - John replied and Stacy rolled her eyes - Sorry for showing some concern. Do you want me to go get Dave? Probably you aren't going to get mad if he shows some concern.

- Here I'm going to tell you what I told you when you started with the Dave thing: I would never cheat on you with him or anyone else - Stacy exclaimed. Why couldn't he stop with it? Just because a guy was nice, it didn't mean she wanted to get laid with him - Stop with it and leave Dave alone, okay?

- Fine - John lied. There was no way he was going to forget such issue - Do you want to come inside?

- I think I'm going to stay here - Stacy told him.

- Lookout with the Forest Man - John advised Stacy. She had been in the college for the last two years and no one had ever told her about the local legend. Now, in the space of a few days she Stephanie told her the story and now her ex-boyfriend had spoken about him. "How did I never hear about him?" Stacy questioned herself staring at the forest. Did someone really live there? It didn't take her too long to see a shadow moving.

John was turning around to back inside the house, when he felt Stacy holding his arm. Very confused, John waited for the blonde to say something, but she never did - Okay - John exclaimed - Did happen something? Because, quickly you would hit me, than hold my arm.

- I think I saw...- Stacy started, but interrupted herself. If she told him what was inside her head, he would think she was crazy. And even being angry with John, it was the last thing Stacy wanted him to think about her - I think I'm going to get back inside with you.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Unlocking her bedroom door, Stephanie entered inside it. Being the sorority president had given her a big advantage: she had a bedroom only to herself. The brunette walked to her desk and picked up the papers on top of it. All the research she had done about the Forest Man, about all the deaths that happened in the woods around the college. - I know I'm right - Stephanie whispered to herself and walked to the window in her bedroom. No moon was in the sky that night. She couldn't see the forest by her room, but she knew something was there - I know I'm right.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- We should be in the party - Randy said when finally Trish stopped kissing his lips.

- You said the same thing half hour ago. No one called us. It can only mean no one noticed we aren't there anymore - Trish replied dragging Randy to his bedroom.

- Didn't you have a lot of work to prepare it? Are you going to skip your own party? - Randy questioned Trish. Holding the knob, he opened the bedroom door.

- It's Stephanie party. I and the other girls only prepared it for her - Trish exclaimed and took off her shirt revealing her purple bra - I really don't need to be there - pushing Randy into the bed, Trish straddled his hips and her hands started removing his shirt - I can be right here with you - with those words, Randy pushed Trish closer and kissed her lips.

Caught in the moment any of them heard someone entering in the house...

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**P.S.: If someone enjoys Trish/Randy pairing, I'm writing a story with them as the main couple. It's called "Crazy Heart". Check it. Thank you. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Bloody Basement

**New Chapter Up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXxBOOxXx, Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the reviews. YOU ROCK!! ;) I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story" no one was in the house when the killer entered. In "Just a Scary Story", Kelly had a crush on Cody. Mickie's didn't have a crush on Chris. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- No - Stacy yelled waking up from her sleep. Breathing hardly and feeling her body shaking, Stacy looked around only to realize that she stilled in her bedroom, in the bedroom she shared with Mickie.

- Are you okay? - Mickie asked Stacy. The brunette was already waked up, and her eyes were showing some preoccupation.

- Yes - Stacy answered and tried to show a smile - It was just a nightmare.

- About what? - hearing Mickie's words, Stacy tried to remember about what it was, but nothing crossed her mind. She didn't remember it.

- Nothing special - Stacy said putting on her feet and then took a look at the alarms clock on top of the bedside table - Why are you already waked up?

- I thought it was a good idea someone to start cleaning this place. The living room is a mess - Mickie told Stacy - The girls won't wake up so soon, so I'm going to start getting the things ready.

- I'll meet you downstairs, when I get ready - with those words Stacy left the bedroom and entered in the bathroom. Opening the water from the washbasin, the tall blonde washed her face - This can't be happening again - Stacy whispered feeling very worried. It had been years since it happened from the last time, why was it backing now?

* * *

Trish was taking her breakfast when saw John entering in the kitchen. Stop walking, John leaned his eyes on the petit blonde.

- Get dressed - John told Trish, who looked to her clothes. She was wearing one of her boyfriend's shirt and a pair of shorts. She was dressed - I really don't want to handle Randy because the other guys are staring at you.

- Good morning to you too - Trish replied ignoring everything he said - I probably already told you it, but thanks for letting me stay here.

- Not a problem, but please get dressed - John repeated and Trish rolled her eyes.

- Fine, next time I'll bring my snow jacket. I don't want to see your friends getting horny because of me - Trish exclaimed hoping he would stop talking about her clothes.

- I'm not worried with them getting horny. I'm more worried with Randy hitting them. If he hits them, I'm the one who is going to have to deal with the consequences - John explained to Trish. Opening the fridge, he removed from inside it a jar with orange juice - I'll already have other things to take care.

- One of them must be getting Stacy back. Probably she is the reason why you are already ready to leave the house - Trish commented and John turned to her - Flowers and chocolates usually work. Well, chocolates with Stacy work. Flowers not so much, she is allergic to them.

- Thanks for the tips - John replied and then walked to one of the cupboards. Taking a glass, he placed it on top of the kitchen balcony. In that exact moment, a sound coming from basement was heard.

- Don't tell me you have rats - Trish said very surprised with the sound. No one had coming from the rooms in the past minutes, only John.

- We don't have rats - with those words, John went to the door, who would lead to the basement. Feeling curious, Trish followed him. Opening the door, John turned on the light. He took a look around and everything seemed in the right place.

- Do you have rats or not? - Trish asked staying at his side in the door. Ignoring Trish, John was going to turn off the light when a red stain on the floor called his attention.

- Stay here - he advised Trish, who didn't disagree. If such stain was what he was thinking, Trish wouldn't like to see it. Going downstairs, before the last step, John stopped - Fucking great - John whispered without believe in his owns eyes. A death body was on the floor, a naked death girl was on the floor. Looking around, he saw the basement walls full of blood. Whoever did such thing had a lot of work. Turning around, he faced Trish.

- What is wrong? - Trish asked when noticed he was very serious.

- We have to call the police - John told Trish, who got very concerned. Without want to give more explanations, John pushed her out and went to make the call. Last time, Trish saw something as that; she had decided to move in. It was better to not tell her what was going on. Not happy with John's answer, Trish decided to back to the basement. Did someone decide to steal them? Going down the stairs, Trish didn't pay too much attention to the floor and ended up slipping in some blood that was on the last stair. Hitting the floor, she ended up sat on it. Finally, seeing the death girl and realizing her own body was covered with blood, Trish screamed. Her scream echoed throughout the house.

* * *

- You found the body. Why the hell do we need to be here? - Ted asked not too happy. When the police arrived their house, they sent everyone to the police station.

- Probably it's because days ago they found an arm in our place too - John replied. He was obsessed for being there too. He had planned something very important for that day. He was finally going to resolve the situation between him and Stacy.

- My head is killing me. If they ask me questions, I don't know if I'm going to be able to answer - Cody said closing his eyes. The lights were killing him.

- How are you? - Randy asked with his arms wrapped around Trish. At least before going to the police station, they had allowed Trish to change her clothes. Of course they only did it because her bloody clothes were evidence.

- I saw an arm and now a death girl, a death girl who I knew, a death girl who had classes with me - Trish whispered placing her head against his chest - I couldn't feel better. I must attract dead things.

- Did Randy die and no one told us? - Ted asked, but before could do comment an unknown voice was heard

- Or maybe you know how to find them - taking a look to the man, they saw one detective. Randy wanted to reply, but Trish stopped him - I'm detective Williams and me and my partner want to make you some questions. We are going to call you one by one - opening a notebook, he started calling their names.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"I should have stayed home waiting for news" Stacy thought to herself entering in the police station. It had been hours since John, Trish and everyone else were sent to there, and only some had returned. "You are afraid because he dated her. You are here to make sure he won't end up accused".

Looking around, the tall blonde ended up seeing John in one of the corridors. "This is being a bad day".

- Hi - John said when finally saw Stacy - What are you doing here?

- It had been hours since I got any news. I thought it was better to come here - Stacy told him and then sat at his side - I tried to call you.

- My cell phone is in my bedroom. I didn't have time to get it. Sorry - John said remembering such morning. All his plans went downhill because some crazy killer decided to leave a body in their house.

- So, how do you feel? - Stacy asked John after some couple of minutes in silence. Without understand her question, John leaned her eyes on Stacy - I heard Maria was the girl who died. I know you and she dated when I didn't study here.

- What means, it was a long time ago - John replied very serious. It wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about, speciality with Stacy.

- But you two dated. It must be hard to know your ex-girlfriend died - Stacy whispered not too sure if she should continue the conversation. John and Stacy had never really had a conversation about any of their ex-partners, but John always seemed so far away when she referred the girl's name.

- Did you come here to talk about her? - John questioned Stacy, showing how angry he was for such questions.

- I already told you why I'm here - Stacy replied. Knowing him as she did, Stacy knew it was a sign to stop talking about it - You don't need to be so rude just because you don't want to talk about her with me - Stacy felt an urge to leave, but she didn't move from her place. As she knew he didn't want to talk about, she knew too that if she stayed there without say a word, eventually he would end up revealing something.

- We had a bad break up. That's all you need to know - John told her after some couple of minutes. Stacy wanted to smile, but thought it was better to keep her expression. After all, it stilled a serious issue.

- Our break up was kind of bad too - Stacy spoke after some minutes of silence. They had yelled with each other and said awful things.

- It's a different situation. We are still talking with each other and we are trying to resolve our situation - John replied. "And we broke up for a different reason. They can be related, but they are different" John thought to himself.

- Mr. Cena, please come with me - the detective who had appeared several minutes ago, was now there. Following the man, John entered in one of the interrogatory rooms, leaving Stacy behind. In that moment, Stacy's cell phone rang. Taking a look at the ID, she didn't recognize it. Ignoring the call, she decided to wait for John until the interrogatory was over.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**P.S.: Don't forget it: If someone enjoys Trish/Randy pairing, I'm writing a story with them as the main couple. It's called "Crazy Heart". Check it. Thank you. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Integorratory

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!! LOL ;)**

**Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story" John and Chris found out the body in the basement, not John and Trish. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Please, take a seat - Williams told John, who noticed the presence of another investigator inside the room. He was sat in the other side of the room observing the interviews - Where have you been last night? - Wilson started the interrogatory when John sat in the place he had indicated.

- In a party - John answered.

- Can someone prove that you were in the party? - Williams questioned him.

- My friends and some other people who were there - John replied. The man nodded with his head and then opened a notebook.

- Did you and Miss Kanellis know each other? - hearing those words, John hesitated. It seemed everyone had taken the day to ask him about her - Did you or not?

- Yes, I knew her - John finally answered. Something inside was telling him that those two men already knew it.

- I heard you two dated. Why did you two break up? - doing the question, Williams looked to John trying to see his reaction.

- We broke up two years ago. It doesn't matter why he broke up - John knew it was the wrong answer and it could make him look guilty, but he preferred to keep the answer to himself. Some secrets shouldn't be shared, even if they could save his skin.

- It wouldn't matter, if she wasn't death - after some minutes of silence, the detective talked again - Maybe the reason why you two broke up could lead to a murder.

- I didn't kill her - John exclaimed, keeping himself calm.

- Maybe she started dating someone new, and you realized you wanted her. You talked to her, but she said "no". Hearing "no", made you angry and you killed her. After it, you dragged her to the basement and waited for the right moment to discover her body, so no one would think it was your fault.

- I didn't kill her - John repeated once again. The other investigator put on his feet and walked to the door. By the door's window, he saw a blonde girl.

- I'll be right back - he pronounced and left the room. Walking to Stacy's side, it didn't take her too long to notice him - May I sit?

- Yes - Stacy answered a little confused with his presence.

- I'm detective Fox - the older man presented himself.

- Nice to meet you - Stacy replied feeling even more confused. Was she supposed to present herself? She didn't want to sound rude, but what did the man want with her? - My name is Stacy.

- May I ask you, what are you doing here? - Fox questioned Stacy.

- I'm waiting for a friend - Stacy replied not too sure if should answer or not. Was she being interrogated?

- I suppose you are waiting for Mr. Cena. Am I right? - Fox asked and Stacy nodded with her head - May I know when did you meet?

- We met each other when I came to college, one year and half ago - Stacy told the detective. "I should tell him that I'm his ex-girlfriend" Stacy thought to herself.

- Did you meet him when he was dating Miss Kanellis? - hearing the question, Stacy stopped for a moment. She should have really told him she was John's ex-girlfriend.

- I know John and I'm sure he didn't kill anyone, I'm sure he didn't kill Maria. He isn't the kind of person you would think that would kill someone - Stacy didn't know why she said that. Maybe defending John was making him look guilty - If you are trying to accuse him because he dated Maria, I'm sure another guys dated her.

- Like who? - Fox asked, and Stacy stayed without know what to answer. She had really never cared about Maria or the guys she dated. Along Maria didn't try to get back with John, Stacy didn't care.

- I don't want to point names. I don't want to make no one look guilty - Stacy finally answered.

- I see - Fox said thinking in what she said - Are you and Mr. Cena just friend?

- Right now, yes. We are ex-boyfriends - Stacy revealed and bit her lip.

- It was nice to talk with you Miss. Have a rest of a nice day - putting on his feet, Fox backed to the interrogatory room - Thanks for answering our questions Mr. Cena. You can go.

Without say a word, John left the room. Very confused and surprised, Williams leaned his eyes on Fox. - Why did you let him go?

- Why would we keep him? - Williams hated when Fox answered him with another questions. Fox was a brilliant investigator, but, sometimes, Williams hated his methods.

- Maybe because his ex-girlfriend was found death in the house where he lives - Williams replied and looked to his annotations - And we can't forget an arm was found in the same house. We have people looking for the body.

- If we want to discover something, we will have to go to the university tomorrow. Only after it, we will know what to do - Fox answered lost in his thoughts. Something inside Fox was telling him that this story was more complex than they would ever think it could ever be.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

- Did you hear the news? - Christy asked sitting at Trish's side. The two girls were in the classroom waiting for the professor to start the class.

- I'm living in the house full of boys. They don't know the word "gossip" - Trish replied scratching her notebook. She was enjoying living with Randy (even if she was only there because she was "scared"), but leaving with the other guys could be a little repulsive - They only know the words "bang some chick", "sex", "fuck" and "video games". And three of them are synonyms.

- Do you remember the detectives who were here yesterday? - Chris questioned Trish.

- The same guys who have my clothes in their labs? - Trish asked and Christy nodded with her head - What about them?

- Well, it seems Brie was killed - Christy revealed, surprising Trish - She didn't have a bathroom accident. Someone killed her. Probably the same guy who killed Maria and the girl who they hadn't found the body yet.

- Are you serious? - Trish couldn't believe. Of course, such idea crossed her mind for at least five seconds, but she never thought it could be true.

- They wanted to talk with Nikki, but she left to her parents' house. They asked someone to call her and to tell her to come back because they have to make her a couple of questions - Christy explained it better to Trish - Do they think the deaths can be related?

- I don't care if the deaths are related or not. I only care if I found another body or if someone tries to kill me - Trish replied finishing their conversation. In that moment the professor entered in the classroom.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- You should have told me that you don't use to run - Chris exclaimed waiting for Kelly.

- I use to run - Kelly replied trying to catch him. Next time she decided to lie to him, she would make sure he wouldn't take her to run - I just don't use to run around a forest without know to where I'm going.

- Right - Chris whispered to himself looking around. They were running by a marked path inside the woods. Usually more students could be seen there, but at such hour the most of them were locked in the classrooms.

- You can keep going, I'll be right behind you - Kelly exclaimed stopping for a while and sat on the floor. She had to catch a breath or she would have a heart attack. Ignoring Kelly, Chris decided to turn around and to go to her side - Chris, you can go. I'll be right after you.

- I'm pretty sure I can wait for you - Chris said arriving to her side - So, how many times do you run per week?

- You and I have been dating for the past six months. You should know the answer - with those words, very quickly, Kelly put on her feet. She didn't want Chris to think she was weak - We can keep running.

When the couple was ready to start running, a noise coming from a group of trees very close, called their attention. It was like something feel from it.

- Where are you going? - Chris questioned Kelly when saw her walking to there.

- An animal can be hurt - Kelly answered walking between the vegetation. Chris tried to complain, but the blonde ignored him. "Why does she need to be so stubborn?" Chris asked himself following the blonde with his eyes.

Arriving to the place where she thought it could be an animal hurt, Kelly froze. The young blonde stayed without know how to react with the scenery at her front. It wasn't any animal, it was the body of a dead woman without an arm. The search for the dead body was now over.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. A New Suspect

**New Chapter Up!!! I know it have been taking a while publishing new chapters, but I have been busy with school (too many projects and exams). I'm really sorry for it. I promise I'll start publish with more frequency.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the reviews. Thank you. ;) **

**Little Curioisty: The body of the dead girl was found by Chris and Trish in "Just a Scary Story" and was the first body to be found. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

- They found the body? - Torrie asked very surprised watching police cars parked along the street.

- Yes, a girl's body without an arm was discovered in the woods. It seems Kelly and Chris found it - one girl explained the situation better to Torrie.

- Oh my God - Torrie whispered without believe in the situation. It was too bizarre. Seeing her friends, Christy and Mickie, the blonde walked to them - Do you already know what happened?

- Yes. We heard people commenting it when we were backing home - Mickie said and tried to search in the middle of the crowd Chris. It didn't take her too long to see him talking with some cops with Kelly at his side.

- Do they already know who the girl was? - Christy questioned, but no one knew the answer - If no one knows who she is, it means the body is unrecognizable. I'm glad I didn't found it.

- I feel bad for Kelly - Torrie replied - She and Trish won't sleep again that soon.

- Poor Kelly - Mickie said in a whisper full of sarcasm, but any of the other girls heard her.

- Does anyone know who can be the killer? - a voice was heard between the students.

- At this moment, all the men in the World - Torrie answered, to no one in particular. In that moment, Fox and Williams walked out of one of the cars.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Entering in John's bedroom, Stacy slammed the door - What's going on with you?

- What? - John asked surprised. Usually Stacy wouldn't enter in his room and slam doors. It was all new situation for him.

- I called you, but you didn't answer. I looked for you on college, but you have skipping classes. What's wrong with you? - Stacy questioned John. She waited for an answer, but she never got it - If you don't tell me, I'll have to start guessing: I think you are like that because of Maria. You are trying to make everyone think it won't affect you, but her death affected you.

- There is nothing going on, I'm just not in the mood of going to classes - John replied sitting on his bed and then noticed her expression - By your face, I guess you don't believe me.

- Yes, I don't believe you. I just wished you would trust me - Stacy was ready to leave the bedroom, when John's voice stopped her.

- Do you want to know what happened between me and Maria? - hearing his question, Stacy faced him once again - She cheated on me. I caught her fucking a guy while we were together. Do you want to know who was he? I caught my girlfriend fucking Dave Batista, who you think that is the nicest guy around the World.

Shocked with his revelation, Stacy stayed without know how to act. Now she could understand why John couldn't stand Dave, why he didn't want them to be friends.

- I would never cheat on you - Stacy said after several minutes in silence.

- Well, she told me the exactly same thing. And it was after I caught her with Dave - John replied and Stacy walked to him. Sitting at his side, the silence backed, but it didn't take too long to John to break it - Now, you get it why I can't handle Dave. You shouldn't trust him as you do.

- And you should have trusted me and told me it. Maybe things between us wouldn't have ended up as they did - Stacy exclaimed feeling a little mad. If she had understood why John was being such an asshole, maybe she wouldn't have acted as she did.

- If I told you that Dave is an asshole, probably it was because I had and still having reasons to say it - John added staying face-to-face with her - You shouldn't be so naive.

Hearing John's last word, made a smile to show up on Stacy's face - Did you just tell me that I'm naive? Your bedroom should be the last place on Earth where you should call me naive.

- If you weren't naive, you wouldn't believe on Dave's good intentions - John spoke.

- I'm not naive. If I was naive, I wouldn't...- without finish her sentence, Stacy stopped talking. Getting her face closer of his, her lips crashed against his. Without broke apart, John pushed Stacy closer. His hands travelled under her shirt, the shirt he was going to remove, but never did it because Cody entered inside the room.

- You have to come to the living room - noticing what had just interrupted Cody turned around giving Stacy time to fix her clothes. This was going to be one of her most embarrassing moments - If I knew you had company I would have knock.

- What do you want? - John asked not feeling happy for Cody's appearance. Why did he have to interrupt it? That boy really had a bad timing.

- They found the body of a girl without an arm. They already know who she was - Cody revealed. One part of the mystery was finally solved.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Taking a look at her notes, Stephanie threw it to the floor. She had discovered some strange deaths around the woods in the past twenty years, but it was hard to relate them. In some of them the cops had found the killer; other couple of cases were related with hate crimes and the rest were about car crashes (some of them pretty weird because the conductors were drunk).

- This isn't getting me anywhere - Stephanie whispered and turned on the TV. The local news was talking about the body that was found last afternoon, the body that belonged to the girl who was once called Michelle McCool.

"I have to know what is going on" Stephanie thought to herself. Picking up her jacket, Stephanie left the room. If those detectives weren't discovering who was behind all those crimes, she was going to do it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- So, the arm belonged to Michelle McDrool - Trish joked watching the local news.

- Trish - Randy exclaimed. He knew Trish had never liked Michelle, but there was no reason to be insulting her. The poor girl was dead.

- I haven't seen her on school for while - Ted said. It had been one month since Michelle had gone to the classes. The girls, who lived with her, told everyone who asked about Michelle that she had left a message telling that had gone to her parents' house for a while. No one had questioned Michelle because she was going through a bad moment.

- That's why college was being a nice place - Trish whispered, but Randy, who was at her side, heard it. He was ready to speak, but the blonde didn't allow him. Even being dead Michelle, more properly Michelle's arm, had ruined her night - I'm not going to start liking a person just because she is dead. I'm not going to be hypocrite.

- At least show that you feel bad because of what happened or people will start thinking that you had something to do with it - Randy replied. One thing he didn't like on Trish was how she could be so stubborn (what he didn't know was that it was exactly the same thing she didn't like on him).

- Michelle was a lot taller than me and to say the truth she was stronger than me too. I'm only flexible and you know that pretty well. If I ever wanted to kill her, I would need someone helping me. If someone would think that I killed Michelle, they would think that you helped me - putting on his feet, Ted decided to leave the living room. Watching Randy and Trish's discussion wasn't very funny (maybe the part when Trish talked about flexibility was interesting, but he really didn't want to hear those two fighting).

When he was going to his bedroom, Ted heard the door bell. Walking to the front door he opened it. If he wasn't already in good humour because of the fight, now his humour got worse. He couldn't believe that guy was back.

- So, did you miss me? - Mike, better known as the Miz, asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed Ted away and entered inside the house. Ted's night couldn't get better.

* * *

- When was the last time you saw your roommate? - Williams asked Melina. When Melina had returned to the sorority, some cops had asked her to go to the police station because they had some questions to do about Michelle. She had heard the girl to whom belonged the arm had been found, she only didn't know the girl was Michelle.

- One month ago - Melina answered - When I backed from classes to my room, I saw on my cell phone a message from Michelle. She wrote that was going to her parents' house.

- Did she talk with someone about going to her parents' house?

- No, but I think she decided to go to their house a long time ago - Melina told Williams waking up his curiosity. Maybe they would finally find something relating the dead girls - Michelle was going through a bad moment. She was depressed. She was talking about wanting to go to somewhere else.

- Any particular reason for Miss Mc Cool being depressed?

- I'm not sure, but it had something to do with some guy - Melina confessed. As her roommate, she was probably the only who knew it. Once she entered in her bedroom and had heard Michelle talking with this guy. She didn't know Michelle was involved with him.

- Can you tell me who the guy was? - Williams asked and Melina took a depth breath. She didn't want to accuse an innocent person, but if he had something to do with what happened, she should tell his name.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Walking Away

**I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to publish a new chapter. I guess I'm taking a long time to publish any new chapter this moment. By the way, I'm not on hiatus and I didn't run out of ideias in any of my stories (probably I'm lying a little when I say I didn't run out of ideas for some of my stories). I just have been very busy (I spend my weekend studying to a very important exam) and it is hard to come to computer to write the new chapters. I'm really sorry for it. **

**Now, about the story....**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xsostarstruck, Adrea019, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, xNadia26 and Pixiella for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK!!! ;)  
**

**Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story" Maria had cheated on John with Randy (who didn't have a gilfriend as he has here). **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- You can leave the room - the teacher announced. Grabbing her things, Stacy left the classroom. It had been one day since Michelle's body had been found. Not too many people were going to classes and the police stilled around. Keeping walking by the college halls, it didn't take her too long to have company.

- Don't you think it's scary to be walking around the college alone? - Dave asked Stacy, who only smiled. After what John told her, it was going to be awkward to talk with Dave - There's a killer around here.

- Wonder who he is - Stacy finally talked. Everyone does mistakes. She shouldn't judge people, right? Even if it was very awkward to talk with Dave, she was going to it.

- Why do you think is a guy?

- I don't think a woman would be able to do that to those girls - Stacy answered Dave's question. She couldn't really imagine a woman doing those things. The killer could only be a man.

- I guess you are right. Maybe the Forest Man is the killer - Dave joked making Stacy froze. It was since everyone started talking about that man that her nightmares had backed - What's wrong? - Dave asked Stacy when noticed her reaction.

- Nothing - Stacy said very quickly - I have to go. I have someone waiting for me. See you later - with those words, Stacy left the building.

"She's strange" Dave thought to himself. She had ignored him in the classroom and now she just walked away (something she would never do). Dave had the feeling Stacy knew more than she should know.

- Are you Mr. Batista? - Dave heard a voice pronouncing his name. Two offices were walking to him.

- Yes - Dave answered - Who are you?

- I'm detective Williams and he is detective Fox - Williams told Dave - We have a couple of questions to make you about Michelle McCool. As you know, her body was found yesterday. We think you can help us.

- Why do you think it?

- Well, we have been talking with her friends and people who knew her and they told us that you two were in a relationship.

- If you want to talk with me about a murder, I'll only talk in the presence of a lawyer - ignoring the two detectives, Dave walked away.

- Do you think he has something to hide? - Williams asked his partner. Fox never answered, he just stood there watching Dave leaving the college building.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I'm leaving the library. I'll meet you outside in five minutes - Trish said hanging up her cell phone and put it inside her purse. Leaving the library Trish realized no one was in the hall (something that was very strange. Usually it would be full of students walking to a side to another).

Before Trish could give another step, a hand covered her mouth and dragged her to one of the class rooms. Trish didn't realize what was happening with her. With strength, the stranger smacked Trish's head against a wall. With blood running from her forehead, the petit blonde passed out. The man was walking to Trish when voices coming from the hall caught his attention. Not wanting to be caught, the man left the room.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Where is your girlfriend? - Cody asked Randy. If he had to wait for Trish another ten minutes, he would "die".

- Trish said that would be here in five minutes - Randy exclaimed trying to ignore his friend complains.

- Well, those five minutes turned up ten minutes - Ted replied and Randy rolled his eyes. Why did those complain more than a girl?

- You two can get going, I'm going to meet her - with those words, Randy backed inside the university and walked to the library. Trish was taking more time in the library than usually she would take to get ready.

It didn't take Randy too long to arrive to the second floor (where the library was located). He searched for Trish, but there was no trace of her in the middle of all those shelves full of books.

"Where is she?" Randy asked himself backing to the hall. Keeping walking, Randy noticed a door open. It was the door of one of the classrooms. Randy didn't know why, but something inside told him to enter in that classroom.

Entering in the room, he saw a body on the floor - Trish - Randy yelled and ran to her side. Knelling at her side, he grabbed her body against his. He could listen her breathing, but it was very slowly. The blood running from Trish's forehead spotted Randy's shirt - Everything will be fine - Randy whispered and then picked up his cell phone and called the 991.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language (I swear I'm doing my best...even if sometimes it isn't enough). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Death In The Library

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a big thanks to Adrea019, and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. I know last chapter was short, but this is a little bigger. Can't wait to know what you think about it. **

**Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story" Amy (or Lita) was attacked, not Trish. **

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

- How is she? - Mickie asked running to Randy, who was in the waiting room. Doctors had told him to stay there waiting for news. Right behind Mickie appeared Christy and Torrie. The three girls looked very worried with their friend.

- She is making some exams - Randy told them - They think she has a concussion.

- What happened? - Torrie asked. They had only heard that Trish had been taken to the hospital. They had no idea of what had happened with her friend.

Randy didn't answer. He was feeling mad with himself. If he had decided to go after Trish sooner, it wouldn't have happened: Trish wouldn't have been attacked by some fucking lunatic.

- I'm going to call Stacy and Stephanie - Christy whispered noticing the way how Randy was. The boy seemed that was going to kill someone. Walking out from the room, Christy left Torrie and Mickie, who decided to take a seat. They would stay there waiting for news about Trish's state.

- What do you think that happened to Trish? - Mickie asked Torrie. No way, they would ask it Randy again.

- Something very bad - Torrie whispered and bit her lip - Do you think it had something to do with the other girls? Because if it has something to do with the dead girls, maybe one of us is going to be the next.

- Oh my God - Mickie exclaimed a little worried - Tor, don't say that ever again.

* * *

- Ok...Thanks - Ted said and hung up his cell phone. Someone had just told him what happened with Trish. Now, it was his time to go tell the other guys the bad news. Leaving his bedroom, Ted was making his way through the hall, when a platinum blonde appeared from the stairs.

There was the reason he hated Mike's comeback. If he was back, it could only mean she was back too. Ted really hated the idea of her being back. Looking to her, he saw a devious smile crossing her face. If she had a boyfriend, why did she have the need to do it to him? In fact, she could have a boyfriend, but she only had to choose another guy who wanted to play her games.

- Hi Teddy - the blonde said. He could try to ignore her, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to do that.

- Nice to see you Maryse - Ted tried to continue walking, but the blonde stopped by positioning herself at his front.

- It has been a while since I saw you - Maryse said in her accent.

- If you are looking for Mike, he isn't here - he tried to take the girl out of his way, but it seemed she was fixed to the floor.

- Who told you that I'm here because of him? - Maryse asked without lose the smile that Ted hated - Now, that Mike is back, I can enter in this house without no one gossip.

- What do you want? - Ted asked trying to avoid her looks.

- You know what I want - with those words, Maryse wrapped her arms around his neck. Ted could push her away or stop her from kissing him, but he didn't do it. He left the blonde kiss him. Breaking the kiss, Maryse walked to his bedroom - Are you going to stay there?

Betraying Mike didn't make Ted feel guilty, but he shouldn't do it. Even if Mike was an asshole, it wasn't right to make his girlfriend to cheat on him. But after all, Ted was only a guy and Maryse was one of those girls who would always get what they wanted. Turning around, Ted walked to the room. It seemed someone else would have to give the news about Trish.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Stephanie? - Stacy asked knocking to Stephanie's bedroom door, but never got an answer. Christy had told her about Trish and the blonde had gone to warn Stephanie so the two could go to the hospital together - Steph? - the blonde asked again and this time opened the door. There was no sign of Stephanie.

Getting ready to leave the room, a couple of papers on top of the bed called Stacy's attention. Picking them, Stacy read the papers with attention. They were all about accidents and deaths that happened in that area during the past years. Switching papers, one of them called her attention. It was a notice fifteen years old about a car crash.

Storming out of the room, Stacy decided to go after Stephanie. If she wasn't in the bedroom, she could only be on the library, the place where she had been living since the deaths started.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Picking up her purse, Stephanie got ready to leave the library. After so many days, she had finally found something, something she knew it was important. Looking to her clock, she saw it already was 10 p.m.

Stephanie gave the first steps to leave the library when the lights turned off. Confused, Stephanie looked around. The library would only be closed in half hour by the only security that was still in the school at such hour.

- For God sake - Stephanie whispered and continued walking until the moment she hears steps coming in her direction. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Feeling mad, she continued her path until realized that the main door was closed. "What the hell is going on?" Stephanie thought to herself seeing a shadow behind one of the bookshelves. In that same moment, the main door was opened. The person who opened it, landed her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. Very scared, Stephanie turned around - What the hell Keibler. What the hell are you doing here?

- I'm sorry - Stacy said a little concerned for scaring Stephanie. She didn't want to do it - I have to talk with you.

- Sure, but first let's get out of her - Stephanie said and held Stacy's hand - C'mon Keibler, we have to get out of here.

- Why? - Stacy asked confused. Why was Stephanie acting so weird?

- I have the feeling that we aren't alone - Stephanie told Stacy in a whisper.

- Stephanie, I really have to ask you something - Stephanie ignored Stacy and tried to push her out of the library.

- You can ask me it later - Stephanie replied arriving to the door that would allow her to get out of the library. Turning around, she faced Stacy.

- No, you are going to answer me now - Stacy yelled and stopped walking. Why was Stephanie acting as a lunatic? After taking a look around the library, Stephanie leaned her eyes on Stacy.

- What do you want to ask me? - she asked.

- What is this? - Stacy asked and gave her the paper she had found - What is this?

- Just a strange accident that - Stephanie replied and gave Stacy the paper again - Can we go now?

- Why do you have it? - Stacy wasn't going to leave without have the answered she wanted.

- Why Stacy? - Stephanie was getting confused. Why did Stacy want to know about the accident? - Stacy, we have to get out of here before...- Stephanie never finished her sentence. Someone grabbed her leg and pushed her out of the library.

- Steph! - Stacy yelled and tried to grab her, but who pushed Stephanie by had locked the door - Steph! - Stacy yelled knocking to the door. She heard Stephanie screaming. Without know what to do, Stacy started looking by her cell phone. When she finally found it, she called the 911.

- What is your emergency? - she heard a voice asking her.

- Please my friend…something happened to her…Come quickly please - Stacy said crying and in that moment heard someone walking to the door. Hiding behind one of the shelves, she waited in silence to the person who attacked Stephanie to enter in the library. Stacy waited, but no one entered. She only heard the door being unlocked.

Very slowly, Stacy walked to the door. She opened it and looked around, but didn't see a live soul - Steph? - Stacy asked very concerned and made her way through the hall.

The blonde looked to the floor and saw spots of blood - Stephanie! - Stacy yelled following the track of blood on the floor. Following it, she realized that it was leading her to one of the classrooms. Stacy opened the door and saw Stephanie's body on the floor.

- Stephanie! - Stacy said and ran to her friend's body - Steph! - she whispered and saw that the throat had been cut. More tears started running from Stacy's eyes - Please Steph, you can't do this to me!

Stacy looked around the room only to see that it was empty. Whoever had done it to Stephanie wasn't anymore in the room. Taking a look at the blackboard, more tears started running from her eyes. It was painted with Stephanie's blood. "Who did this?" Stacy thought to herself without stopping herself from crying.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language!!!! (And I didn't pay too much attention to the spell check...believe me or not, I use a spell check). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Painful Tears

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to , Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the lovely reviews. Thank you. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. At least, I'm enjoying to write it. **

******Little Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story" the killer wrote in the blackboard a date with Stephanie's blood. He didn't paint it. **

**P.S.: Please, check my new poll. Thank you.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Midnight**

The first words coming from the reporter's mouth on the television called the students, who were in the hospital, attention. She was talking about their school and about another crime.

- It has been found another body - Mickie commented and in that moment Stephanie's name was mentioned.

- Oh my God - Torrie whispered. Tears started running from her eyes. She couldn't believe one of her closer friends had died, any of the girls could believe it. Before details about the way how Stephanie died could be revealed, Cody turned off the television. In another circumstances he would love to stay in a room full of girls. He had given his best to handle those girls gossiping and talking trash while waiting for news about Trish's condition, but he wouldn't handle three girls crying. You could call him insensitive, but Cody simple didn't like to see woman crying.

- First he attacks Trish and now he kills Stephanie - Christy exclaimed very mad - Why no one catches that son of a bitch?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Cause of death? - Williams asked the pathologist, who had ended up Stephanie's autopsy.

- The cut of the jugular veins made her lost a lot of blood - the pathologist explained to Williams and Fox.

- We have to catch this guy - Williams whispered and took a look at his partner who had his eye leaned on Stephanie's body.

- Why didn't he kill the other? - Fox whispered to himself lost in his thoughts. Two girls in an empty school. Why didn't he attack both? Why did he only kill one and let the other live? He could have killed the other girl without care if was going to be caught or not. No one was inside the building to catch him.

- Fox - Williams almost yelled to grab Fox's attention - Do you have more questions or can we go? We have to go the hospital.

- Of course - Fox said. Thanking the pathologist both men left the morgue. The doctor walked to the gurney where Stephanie's body was laid.

- So young - he whispered feeling very sad and pushed the gurney inside the morgue's freezer.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

After a couple of hours, Randy had been allowed to enter in the bedroom where Trish was resting. When he had entered there, the blonde was peacefully sleeping. Randy was feeling guilty for what happened with his girlfriend. He couldn't stop asking himself what could have happened if he had gone to search for her sooner (or what could have happened if he had arrived later).

- Hey - Trish said in a small whisper and a smile crossed Randy's face - Where am I?

- You are in the hospital - Randy told Trish, who looked to him confused.

- Why am I here? - Trish asked. Doctors had told Randy that it wasn't rare the patient to wake up and not remember the last hours. Randy didn't know why, but he was glad because of it. Maybe it would be better to Trish to not remember the attack.

- Just rest Trish - with those words Randy sat at Trish's side on the gurney and wrapped his arms around her. Randy would never admit it, but if Trish had died that night, he would have died with her.

* * *

Watching Stacy finally sleeping, John left his bedroom. It had been five hours since they had returned to his residency. After a couple of minutes, the blonde had finally fallen asleep. He had stayed there, watching her sleep for six hours.

John walked to the kitchen, only to see a half naked Maryse walking to a side to another. If it was another day, he would say something as he did to Trish, but right now he wasn't in the mood. If any jealous boyfriend would kick someone's ass because he was admiring his girlfriend, John wouldn't want to know.

Greeting Maryse, he went to the fridge and took off a bottle of water. It didn't take him any time to get back to Stacy's side. After what happened, being away from Stacy was going to be hard.

When he returned to the bedroom, he saw Stacy sat on the bed - You should be sleeping - hearing John's voice, Stacy looked to him - You have to rest.

- I think I already rested enough - Stacy replied. She had had one more nightmare. One of those nightmares she thought being gone a long time ago.

- Do you want to talk? - John asked sitting at her side - About what happened last night.

- John, I heard one of my friends screaming while someone was taking her life - Stacy said and tears started running from her eyes - If I hadn't stopped her from leaving the library, she would be alive. If I hadn't been stubborn, nothing wrong would have happened with Stephanie.

- It wasn't your fault - John said. He couldn't believe she was blaming herself for what happened.

- Yes, it was. I heard her screaming and I didn't do anything to save her - Stacy exclaimed and cleaned the salty tears - It seems everyone around me dies.

Realizing Stacy's words, John didn't speak. People have been dying around everyone in that college. What did she mean with that?

- Just because people you know died, it doesn't mean it is your fault.

- Do you know why you never heard me talking about my parents? Why did you never meet them? - Stacy asked John, who looked to her surprised. Why did she want to talk about it?

- Because if I decided to meet them, they would make me marry you - maybe not the right moment to make jokes, but John only tried to cheer up Stacy. For God's sake, she had just hears Stephanie screams while some sick guy was cutting her neck and then saw her bloody all over a classroom.

- My parents died when I was five. I live with my grandparents - Stacy revealed John. It had been a while since she told someone about it, and it had been years since she had told someone what she was going to tell John (in fact, she had never told or talked about it to any friend or boyfriend. She had only talked about it to the two people who had been taking care of her since her parents died) - We had a car accident. It was raining and something appeared in the middle of the road. The car fell from a bridge.

- You were inside the car? - John asked and Stacy nodded her head and at the same time spoke.

- Yes - Stacy whispered. It was really painful for her to talk about it - I remember the moment when a shadow appeared in the middle of the road and falling from the bridge. I remember the water entering inside the car. But then I have this big blur inside my head and I can't remember how I got out of the car. I only remember waking up in a hospital bed. Once in a while I have nightmares about it. I always dream about the same, but I never remember what happened fifteen years ago - pushing Stacy closer, John wrapped his arms around her tiny waist - When you backed to the room, I had just had a nightmare. When I have those, I can't back to sleep again.

Not only Stacy was crying for Stephanie's dead, but she was crying too because of her parents; because of her unsolved accident (the unsolved accident that wasn't going to stay unsolved for too much time).

* * *

**I know no one died this chapter or was found a new dead body. This was more a sentimental chapter with some secrets being revealed. **

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. Without Voice

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to MickieMelina4Eva, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx, Pixiella, xsostarstruck and Nadia26. YOu ROcK!!! ;) I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Do you want to come with me? - Williams questioned Fox. The detective put on his feet and walked to the cloakroom where his jacket was - I'm going to the house where Miss McMahon lived.

- I can't go with you. I'm waiting for someone - Fox told Williams without take his eyes from the files, with photos and information of the dead girls, he was analyzing.

- May I know for whom are you waiting for? - Williams was feeling curiosity about the visitor. After all, Fox didn't like to interrogate people. Fox didn't like to interact with human beings.

- Miss Keibler - Fox simply answered - I asked her to come here to give her testimony.

- Interesting - Williams whispered and then dressed his jacket - Are you planning something? Because I know you don't like to talk with people.

- In the right time, you will know - Fox told his partner.

* * *

- My back is killing me - Torrie exclaimed when she returned home with Mickie and Christy. They had spent the night in the hospital, in the hospital where Trish was, in the hospital where they discovered one of her friends had died.

The three girls walked into the living room and sat on the couch - What are we going to do? - Mickie asked - I still without believe Stephanie died.

- We should have expected something like this to happen - Christy exclaimed and both girls looked to her - C'mon, girls are being killed and Stephanie was paranoid with this situation. Haven't you noticed the time she spent locked in her bedroom during these past days? - Christy didn't need an answer, they had all noticed how Stephanie was acting weird - She was trying to figure out what was happening; who killed all those girls.

- So, you think the person, who killed Michelle and Maria, killed Stephanie because she found something she shouldn't? - Torrie asked Christy, who nodded with her head. Neither Mickie nor Torrie had time to ask Christy something more because in that moment they heard the door bell.

- I'm going to open it - with those words, Mickie put on her feet and walked to the front door. Holding the knob, she turned it to her left side. In the other side, she saw one of the detectives.

- I'm Detective Williams - Mickie already knew him, she didn't need him to present himself. The man showed her his badge - If you don't mind, I would like to see Miss McMahon's bedroom. Maybe it has something that can help us to find out who is behind the crimes.

- Sure...Come in - Mickie said and leaned her body against the door, so the detective could enter in the house - I'm going to show you the bedroom.

- I would appreciate it - Williams said and followed Mickie by the stairs.

Torrie and Christy, who had heard a male's voice, decided to go see who their visit was. When they saw Williams, they didn't get very surprised. After all, one of her friends had died and other was in a hospital bed.

- Maybe they think as me - Christy said in a whisper - Maybe they think Stephanie knew something that put her in danger.

- I guess you should try to make his job - Torrie replied watching Mickie and Williams.

- I don't know if you heard, but yesterday a girl called Patricia Stratigias was attacked - Mickie wanted to know if they were investigating it too - Do you think it was the same person who attacked her and killed Stephanie?

- We can't be sure of anything right now - Williams replied and saw Mickie stopping - But we think it's the same person.

- This is...well, was Stephanie's bedroom - Mickie told Williams and pointed to a door - She spent a lot of time inside it during these last weeks. I hope you find something that can help you.

- I hope too - Williams said. Putting on a pair of plastic white gloves, Williams opened the door. He was ready to start his investigation.

* * *

After spend some hours talking with detective Fox, Stacy was finally free. She was returning to college with John, who had made question of going with her. John didn't feel right by leaving Stacy alone.

While was walking, Stacy remembered all the questions Fox had made as the files she had seen. Stacy wanted to forget those files, but she simply couldn't. One of them had fall to the floor and had revealed a very surprising and shocking information.

- You are too quiet - John said trying to make conversation.

- I'm thinking about something I saw - Stacy replied without know if should share what had just discovered or not. The file that had fallen had revealed to her that Michelle was pregnant at the time she was murdered. Stacy knew if she decided to tell John, he would assume Dave had killed Michelle (after all, it had been a rumour about them being together). Even after what she learned about Dave and John's relationship, Stacy couldn't see Dave killing someone.

- May I know about what? - John only hoped she wasn't thinking about the last night.

- Please John, I don't want to talk. Let's just go back home - Stacy replied remembering the place to where she was going: the college where she had heard one of her closer friends screaming for her life.

* * *

- Do you really want me to leave? - Alicia asked Dave while was fixing her clothes.

- Yes - Dave answered and sat on his bed.

- Are you sure I can't do anything more for you? - Alicia asked getting closer of Dave. If it was another day, he wouldn't refuse to fuck the girl again, but since the police came to talk with him again, his head had been in other place. They had made some strange questions about his relationship with Michelle. "Why the hell do they think I have something to do with it?" Dave asked himself and noticed Alicia was ready to remove her shirt.

- Please go away - Dave advised Alicia once again. Noticing she was ready to protest, Dave grabbed her by her arm and pushed her out of the room - Have a good night.

Slamming the door, Dave turned around only to have the feeling of seeing a shadow watching him by the bedroom window - What the fuck...- Dave whispered and walked to the window. He took a look at the outside, but there was no one around. Very intrigued, Dave backed to his bed. He was sure he had seen someone, he was sure.

* * *

Very mad Alicia walked out of Dave's residence. She couldn't believe Dave had expelled her from his bedroom.

- Fucking asshole - Alicia whispered without notice someone was following her. "I have sex with him and this is how he treats me" Alicia thought to herself.

Taking a look at her clock, she decided to call a cab. It was too late to go home alone (especially after all the murders happening around the college). Picking up her cell phone, Alicia marked the number. Hearing a voice coming from the other side, the girl was going to speak, but in that moment her own voice failed to her. Looking down, she saw blood running from her chest.

The man, who had stuck the knife in her lungs, the man who made her lose her voice, removed the knife and threw Alicia to the floor.

Coughing blood, Alicia crawled along the cold floor, trying to save herself. Feeling the man grabbing her by the hair, Alicia tried to scream, but there wasn't heard not even a sound. Making sure no one was seeing him, the sadist man carried Alicia with him.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Detention

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who left a lovely review. YOU ROCK!**

**I'm sorry for taking a while to publish a new chapter. I only hope you like it.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

- This house used to have more people around - Mike complained to everyone who was in the living room, in this case, to Cody and Ted.

- Probably because people have classes - Ted replied. He had always tried to do his best to ignore Mike, but it was too hard - Or are in the hospital.

Noticing Ted's voice, Mike leaned his eyes on him - What's wrong with him? - Mike asked Cody. Cody could answer the question, but neither Mike nor Ted would like the answer. Cody knew about Ted's "activities" with Maryse, who was Mike's girlfriend. If he decided to answer, he would be betraying his best friend (who didn't know he knew about the affair) and he would destroy Mike and Maryse's relationship (Cody didn't care about Mike's relationship with the blonde, but he didn't want problems with Mike).

- It's easier to ask me what's wrong? - Ted replied not too happy. Why couldn't Mike leave once again? His life was so much easier when he was away.

- I guess I already figured out your problem - Mike said and showed a malicious smile.

- Really? So, what is my problem? - Ted asked, even if he didn't want to know the answer. He never cared and would never care about Mike or whatever he had to say.

- You need to get laid - Mike answered. Hearing Mike's answer, Cody almost chocked in his drink. If Mike knew what was going on, he would never tell Ted it. Both Ted and Mike looked to him. Before any of them could make questions, someone opened the front door. After a few seconds, they saw Trish and Randy appearing. It seemed Trish had been finally released from the hospital.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Are you feeling better? - Stacy asked entering in the bedroom that Randy shared with Trish. Stacy walked to the bed and sat at Trish's side - I'm sorry for not going to visit you.

- Don't worry. I heard what happened - Trish said and leaned her eyes on Stacy - Randy waited to tell me about Stephanie. I never saw him so worried with me. Well, I never saw him so worried in all his life.

- Of course he was worried with you. Randy loves you more than his own life - Stacy replied and saw Trish' eyes shining - When I met him, I thought he was a really scary guy.

- I thought the same thing, but he was, and he is, hot. I tried my luck with him and it worked - Trish said and Stacy laughed - If someone heard you talking, would think that you don't have someone who cares about you as Randy cares about me.

- It's complicated - Stacy said and lost her smile. Maybe her relationship with John wasn't complicated. She was the one who was making it complicated.

- Didn't Cena spend these last days taking care of you? - Trish asked Stacy. The petit blonde didn't wait for the answer because she already knew it - Haven't you been sleeping on his bedroom?

- Yes, I have been sleeping there, but it doesn't mean we backed together - Stacy said and started playing with her blonde hair. She had the feeling that John, by now, was regretted of sharing the room with her. Since Stephanie's dead her nightmares had started occurring more than once at night.

- You already backed. In an informal way, but you two already backed. When two people like each other, there is no need of words to confirm that you are together - with a delicate move, Trish held Stacy's hand - Please Stacy, stop complicating what isn't complicated.

* * *

- The girl disappeared from the campus and no one knows where she is - Williams informed Fox while parking the car on the college grounds - It seems the last time she was seen alive was two days ago leaving one of our friends' house.

- Which friend? - Fox questioned opening the car's door.

- Mr. Batista - Williams announce and left the car. Slamming the door, he turned to Fox - Don't you think it is very suspicious? One of the girls who died was related to him and she was pregnant. And this guy seems able to kill someone.

- Do you have a warrant? - Fox asked and saw a smile appearing on William's face.

- First thing I did when I heard about the missing girl was to ask for one - Williams said and took off from his jacket the warrant and showed it to Fox - Let's go pay Mr. Batista a little visit.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- What the hell are you doing here? - Dave exclaimed when saw Williams and Fox inside his bedroom. When he arrived to the place he shared with one of his friends, Dave had noticed something strange was going on. The front door was open, but he knew his friend wasn't around.

- We have a warrant - Williams said and showed it to Dave.

- How did you enter? - Dave asked and grabbed the warrant. He had an urge to rip it, but fought it. Dave knew he would get in troubles if he decided to do it.

- By the front door - Williams answered and pushed the warrant, taking it off from Dave's hands - Don't worry we didn't force it. Now, if you don't mind I want to keep doing my work.

Dave wasn't too happy. With his eyes followed Fox and Williams' moves while they were investigating his bedroom - You aren't going to find anything - with those words, Dave turned around and left the two detectives.

- We will see it - Williams whispered to himself. He was feeling that was very close of the killer - Did you find something? - opening a drawer, the detective that spoke waited for an answer.

- This was too easy - Fox whispered to himself when took from a box under the bed with a knife. It had blood on the blade.

- Did you find something? - Williams asked Fox once again. The man put on his feet and showed the knife. A smile crossed Williams' face.

- I'm going to make the detention - Williams left the room, leaving Fox with the evidence on his hands. Opening a plastic bad, he put the knife inside it. Fox couldn't stop thinking how easy was to find the knife. Serial killers were smart. They wouldn't leave a knife under their bed; they wouldn't leave a bloody knife under their bed.

Dave's voice coming from other room of the house woke up Fox from his thoughts. "Williams must needs some help" Fox thought to himself and walked into the voice's direction.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Another Noisy Party

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to and xsostarstruck for the review. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Passing by the middle of the people, Stacy looked for John. She couldn't believe when they told her it and even now, she was still without believing it. Who in his right state of mind would make a party? Well, Mike would make a party and tell everyone it was Trish' welcome back party.

After a while, Stacy ended up finding John on the kitchen. He was with Cody and Ted and some other guys. The blonde walked to him and touched his shoulder, so he could notice her presence.

- Tell me you didn't agree with it - Stacy said when John faced her.

- I didn't want to agree, but what is better than alcohol to make people feel better after these last days - John explained to Stacy and smiled. When he had arrived home, the party had already started. There was nothing he could have done to stop it - Where you looking for me?

- Yes - Stacy answered and lost her smile. She was going to talk to him and try to make everything to back to the normal between them: she wanted them to back together, she wanted them to officially back together - We need to talk...We need to talk about us.

- Sure. But it is better to go to the outside - John said and held her hand - See you later - John said his goodbyes, and holding Stacy's hand, the two passed by the middle of the crowd and arrived to the outside.

Since the murders started, the college had ordered the installation of more lamps.

- So, what do you want to talk about us? - John asked Stacy realizing she was nervous.

- I know I'm complicated and I know complicate everything around me. I know if I wasn't complicated, we wouldn't be having this conversation, we would be in the party trying to forget everyone who died and trying to forget everything that happened these past weeks, as the other people are doing - Stacy started the conversation - I'm pretty sure you think I'm crazy, after what I told you about my nightmares. It is one of the reasons I never told people about them. They would think I was a lunatic - John tried to interrupt her, but Stacy didn't let him. But that's not the point. If I wasn't complicated, we would be in the party, in your bedroom and with all the sure I would be naked. If I wasn't complicated, I wouldn't be here having a conversation to know if you want me back as your girlfriend or if these past weeks were nothing. So, this lunatic is trying to ask you if you want her back even after everything that happened.

- What is the other reason? - John asked making Stacy confused - You never told about your nightmares to anyone because you thought they would think you are crazy. You told me it was one of the reasons you never told it to anyone. What is the other reason?

- I never trusted someone else as I trust you to tell him or her it - Stacy explained to John - So, what is your answer?

- I always heard that having a crazy girlfriend isn't good. Between the lines, it brings bad luck to have a crazy girlfriend. I would never want to have one of those. And your strange nightmares make you a crazy girl - noticing Stacy's disappointment, John wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and pushed her to him - But I don't think you are crazy and even if people were telling me that you are crazy, I would have to ignore them. Do you know why? - at this point a smile was crossing Stacy's face. After Stephanie's dead and the conversation with Trish, the blonde had realized she needed him at her side. Stacy knew she needed John - Because in case you never noticed, I'm crazy about you. Even when we broke up, I was still crazy about you. I guess people call it love.

- I love you too - Stacy said and pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart, Stacy noticed the smirk on his face - What's?

- I loved the idea about us being in my bedroom and you being naked. But you never told me what we were doing there - Stacy only rolled her eyes - It's a good question - the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again.

Kissing him, Stacy started feeling something strange falling on her hand. It seemed rain, but it was only dropping on her hand. Breaking the kiss, Stacy looked to her hand.

- What is wrong? - John asked worried when saw the fear in her eyes. Stacy showed her hand spotted with blood. Both turned their heads to the lamp on top of them and saw a head hanging there.

* * *

- What are you doing here alone? - Maryse asked getting closer of Ted. The platinum blonde had waited until the moment Cody left Ted to go talk with him.

- Maryse, get out of here - Ted exclaimed. He tried to avoid Maryse, but it seemed he wasn't going to have another opportunity to do it.

- I thought we could have some fun - Maryse said with a devious smile and took from his hands the beer he was drinking.

- Can't you go have fun with other guy? - Ted asked and watched her drinking it - What do you think about your boyfriend? I'm pretty sure he wants to have fun with you.

- At this moment Mike doesn't know the difference between me and the blonde bimbo sat at his side. He won't even notice that I'm gone - Maryse exclaimed losing her smile. She hated when Mike would get drunk and ignore her.

- Maryse, this has to stop! - if Ted convinced Maryse this was wrong, maybe then it would finish - I don't like Mike, but I don't feel right doing it.

- You don't feel right doing it? Well, then you really know how to fake it because you never showed me you didn't feel right doing it - at this point Maryse was getting mad.

- Don't try to act as a victim - Ted advised her. He knew how Maryse could fool everyone. If she hadn't fooled him, he wouldn't be inside this mess.

- And you should not act as I'm the only who wants this - Maryse couldn't understand why he would always act as he didn't want her.

- If you wanted this as I want, you would have already left Mike - Maryse ignored Ted. If Maryse didn't like Mike, why was she with him? Once in a while, Ted would ask it to himself, but he had never figured out the answer.

- I know where your room is and you know it too. You can find me there - Maryse turned around and left Ted. He followed Maryse with his eyes and saw her walking to the stairs that would lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

- I swear to God I'm going to kill that guy. I know pretty well this isn't my welcome party. He just wanted to make a damn party - Trish exclaimed not very happy. She was supposed to rest, not to be in a damn noisy party.

- When I was going to hit him, you didn't let me. If I can't kill him, you can't kill him - Randy replied with his arms wrapped around the blonde. The two were in the living room watching his friend and all the people who were invited.

- My head will start hurting and I'll have to go to the hospital again - Trish exclaimed covering with her ears with her hands. Randy simply looked to her - What? - Trish questioned him when realized the way how he was facing her.

- Did you for a moment think the music would stop bothering you if you covered your ears? - Randy joked with his girlfriend, who got madder than she already was because of the party prepared by Mike.

- You know that if I answer, you are going to end up sleeping on the floor of your own bedroom - Trish warned Randy - Do you want me to answer?

- Talking about my own room - Randy said ignoring the petit blonde's question - Don't you think it would be better for you to be there? You are still going to listen to the music, but it won't be too loud.

- You heard the doctor: We can't do anything at least until my next appointment - Trish exclaimed and then saw Randy's facial expression changing.

- You know Trish, I wasn't thinking about having sex with you. I was just being a concerned boyfriend. I saw my girlfriend with a puddle of blood around her head. I'm just worried with her - Randy said and removed his arm from Trish's waist - I guess you don't know me that well.

- Randy - Trish tried to speak, she tried to excuse, but before she could do it, Randy walked away - Great - Trish whispered without notice a presence at her side.

- What did you do to him? - Christy asked and Trish leaned her eyes on her. The redhead was with a beer on her hands. It seemed it was the only drink inside the house.

- Since a son of a bitch almost broke my head, I think I lost my sense and my mouth started talking more than it should - Trish replied and took from Christy her beer. She wasn't allowed to drink, but having a stupid fight with your boyfriend needed to be enough to open an exception.

- So, what did you tell Randy? - Christy asked once again, but Trish never got the time to answer. The sound of the sirens, coming from the outside, drew the attention of everyone that was at the party.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Finding A Secret

**NEW CHAPTER UP! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to vampiregirl2009 and xsostarstruck for the lovely reviews. I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Little Curiosity: In "Just A Scary Story", Ted and Maryse weren't a couple. They didn't enter in the story. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I can always be wrong, but it is the second time you two are involved in a murder - Williams pronounced very serious glaring at John and Stacy. As the couple had found Alicia's body, the detective had decided to bring them to the police station and hear their testimony - First, Mr. Cena, you find you ex-girlfriend's body in the basement of the house where you live. Then you, Miss Keibler, find one of your friends' death body and you claim someone killed her. Now, both of you discovered another dead girl. Am I the only see a pattern?

- Just because we found the bodies, it doesn't mean we killed those girls - John didn't like the tone how Williams pronounced those words. It seemed the man believed they have killed someone.

- So, you are trying to say it is all just a coincidence? - the younger man didn't give Williams an answer. Did he really think if he had killed Maria he would hide the body in his house's basement? - Too many coincidences, don't you think? - Williams exclaimed very suspicious. Dave could be the number one suspect at the moment, but the older man knew a piece of the puzzle was missing.

The bodies have been found by a circle of friends. Only Brie and Michelle weren't discovered by them, but Brie could be related with all those people because of the party she had gone the night before being murdered.

- It's only a coincidence - Stacy ensured the idea - We didn't kill anyone. We didn't kill those girls. Some of them were our friends.

- How can I be sure of it? It's only your word and nowadays people aren't reliable. Particularly people of your age.

- Fine. Believe whatever you want - John couldn't handle anymore the man's arrogance. He had no proves and he was accusing them - But if the real killer runs away, don't say the fault was ours.

- Mr. Cena don't raise your voice - the detective advised. Stacy realized John was ready to explode.

- Can we go? - the blonde talked before her boyfriend could open his mouth to answer Williams. Stacy didn't want anything stupid to happen between John and Williams - We already gave you our testimony. You don't need us anymore.

With his eyes, Williams inspected Stacy and John to understand what should do. Should he let them go or not? When Williams took care of the case with Fox, he never thought it was going to be so hard to find the killer. Without pronounce a word, Williams left the interrogation room.

* * *

- Hey baby - Trish said sitting at Randy's side on the couch. After the party, the couch wasn't the most pleasant place to sit, but Trish had to fix her last night mistake if she didn't want to mess up her relationship with Randy - So, what are you watching?

Randy didn't answer Trish and turned off the television. Putting on his feet, he left the living room. "Why is he so stubborn?" Trish asked to herself and followed Randy.

- Where are you going? - Trish questioned the taller man.

- To my bedroom - he responded without even looking to her. It was hard to forget her last night words. He simply couldn't believe the portrait she had done of him.

- You don't need to be so rude - the petit blonde exclaimed. She wasn't the kind of girl to beg to a guy to take her back.

- Really? Do you remember what you told me last night?

- I was kidding. I didn't think you would take it so serious.

- It didn't seem you were playing last night - a smirk crossed Randy's face. Putting his feet on the steps, Randy climbed the stairs.

- Randy, you are a guy - at the moment Trish proclaimed such words, she regretted it. If Randy was mad with her, not he was going to get even madder. "I hate my big mouth" Trish thought to herself and climbed the stairs. If Randy entered in his room and locked himself inside it, it would take a while until she had an opportunity talk with him again.

- Just because I'm a guy it doesn't mean that if I ask my girlfriend to come to my bedroom it's because I want to have sex with her.

- When you ask your girlfriend to go to your room, obviously you want to have sex with her - once again Trish lamented her words. She was doing everything wrong.

- You really don't know me - Randy exclaimed and put his hand on the door's knob. He was going to turn it when Trish's voice stopped him.

- If I didn't know you, I wouldn't love you. Stop being so stubborn! You must be the most stubborn person in all World!

- I can't take you that crown - Randy stared at the blonde. He knew he was stubborn, but Trish was more stubborn than him.

- Damn it Randy. I don't want to be mad with you - at this point, Trish was frustrated. She only wanted to make up with her boyfriend.

- Me neither. But last night, you insinuated the only reason I'm with you is because of sex.

- I didn't say it - if Mike hadn't decided to make a party, nothing of this would have happened. To Trish it was official: she was going to kill the guy with her own hands.

- You just didn't say with all the letters - Randy turned the knob and opened the bedroom wooden door.

- Fine Randy. If you need me, I'm downstairs - Trish was getting ready to leave when her path was interrupted by two people who flew from one of the rooms.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Come in - Ted said when heard a knock on his bedroom door. Thinking it was Cody, he didn't care to turn around to make sure if it was his friend or not.

- You didn't appear - the French-Canadian voice's made Ted close his eyes. He was trying his best to keep her far away, but it wasn't working. Why couldn't she understand it? - Why didn't you appear?

- Didn't you hear about a dead girl? - Ted did his best to not look to Maryse. He wasn't strong enough to resist her and he had to do it if he wanted to finish their deal.

- Yes, I heard, but it was after I talked with you - the platinum blonde walked to Ted - So, you really don't want to do it anymore?

- No, I don't - Ted said very confident and felt her only a few inches away from him - I don't like Mike, but I don't think is right to keep doing it under his back.

- So, Mike is the problem? - the blonde touched Ted's shoulder to make him to notice her.

- Maryse, it isn't the first time I tell you Mike is the problem. I'm not to keep seeing you while you are with him

- Fine. I'll break up with Mike - Maryse simply pronounced. Ted stood very surprised. The man turned around and faced Maryse for the first time since she entered in the bedroom. Was she really going to do it? Was she finally going to do it? Ted had already tried to make her leave Mike, but she had never been willing to do it. Now, without use any arguments to make her leave the guy, she was going to do it - What's that look on your face? I'm going to break up with Mike to be with you. Isn't it what you wanted?

- Why are you finally going to do it? - Ted questioned her. He was still in shock.

- Because I want to do it - Maryse kissed Ted's cheek - Because you want me to do it - her lips travelled from his cheek to his lips - Because I don't want to hide us anymore.

Ted kissed her back. It was hard to resist to a girl as Maryse, especially when she was always throwing herself at you. Lost in the moment, neither of them heard the bedroom door being opened.

Both young adults took a look at the door and the person who had just entered. A furious Mike was facing the two.

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Under The Sunligh

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xsostarstruck and for the reviews. YOU ROCK!**

**As today is my birthday, I deciced to update the most of my stories. So, I really hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- So, Mike and Ted...- Trish commented landing her eyes on Maryse. The French-Canadian girl was sat on Ted's bed very obsessed. Even if she decided to break up with Mike, she didn't want to be caught with Ted while she was still with him. Everyone would find out about it and talk. They would forget the girls who were being murdered and would start talking about her affair with Ted.

- Why are you here? - Maryse questioned Trish. They had never been friends. Probably she was only there to watch her humiliation.

- I live here - Trish answered and Maryse rolled her eyes. Trish knew it wasn't the answer the platinum blonde was waiting for - And I thought you could need someone to talk. After what happened...

- Do you mind to explain to me what happened? - Maryse interrupted Trish before she could go further.

- Mike just caught you cheating on him with Ted - a surprised Trish faced Maryse. Didn't she feel guilty for what happened? She had hurt someone. Mike could be a jerk once in a while, but he had feelings too.

- So? - Maryse took a look at her nails as if the situation she had got herself into didn't matter.

- Your boyfriend found out that you are unfaithful - Trish couldn't believe in Maryse. The petit blonde couldn't believe the way how Maryse was reacting to the situation. Maryse was acting as a cold heart human been - Don't you feel bad?

- If I feel bad, why should I talk with you? You aren't my friend! We had never been friends - Maryse exclaimed and leaned her eyes on Trish - Now, the bedroom door is open, so if you don't mind get the hell out of here because I want to be alone.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

With rage, Mike slammed the front door leaving Ted with Randy behind. In that moment Cody appeared from the kitchen. Feeling the air very heavy, Cody spoke breaking the silence between Randy and Ted.

- What happened? - Cody asked and waited for someone to answer him. Ted showed intentions of not answering Cody's question.

- Mike caught Ted with Maryse - Randy answered and a smirk crossed his face - How the hell did you get with her?

- Why do you care? - Ted had always known it had been a mistake to get with Maryse while she still was with Mike.

- Because you just busted out of a door kicking and punching each other and I had to separate you too. I could have won some bruises.

- Was I the only who had ever noticed it? - Cody spoke surprising Ted. How the hell could Cody know about him and Maryse? Ted was sure that he and Maryse had always been careful to make sure no one would know about them. Well, he had been careful because Maryse wouldn't have problems throwing herself at him with ten people around them - C'mon, the way you two were always checking each other was enough to know something was going on.

- How did you notice and I didn't?

- Because you are always glued to Trish. I have more free time on my hands and my bedroom is right beside his - Cody explained and sat on the couch - So, how did Mike catch you? Did he find you two playing on the bed?

- I'm leaving - Ted wasn't in the mood to talk about him and Maryse to his friends. Not after being caught by Mike with her. He needed to clean his head.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

A terrified scream was heard outside. The college students left their residences only to find a dead body on the cold floor. The girl, who had screamed, hadn't moved. Her eyes were fixed on the man's body.

Cody, Randy and Trish joined the small group. When they realized who the dead man was, it took them a while to believe in it. Mike was dead.

- Oh my God - Trish exclaimed. Until now, the killer had only attacked during the night or desert places. But now, he had attacked in the middle of the day. Trying to believe in their eyes, any of the three heard two girls talking a few inches away.

- I saw him fighting with Ted in the campus. Mike was saying Ted had stolen Maryse from him and they got involved in a pretty bad fight.

- Do you think Ted killed Mike?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Locked in her bedroom, Maryse was trying to forget everything that happened. She should know since the beginning that being caught with Ted was a very high possibility. But she never thought in the day she decided to break up with Mike, she would be caught.

By the window, the platinum blonde saw some people reuniting in the middle of the street. She even heard her housemates talking about another person being found death. Maybe she should go to see what was going on, but she wasn't in the mood to face no one. She only wanted to be locked in her room alone.

The silence was broken by a knock on the window. Landing her eyes on it, she saw Ted asking her to open it. Very quickly, she went to open the window before Ted slipped in the tiles.

- What are you doing here? - Maryse asked very surprised when opened the window. Ted didn't answer and entered inside the bedroom - What are you doing here? - the same question, got the same answer.

- I fought with Mike again. I was taking a walk when I found him - Ted answered after a couple of minutes and then turned around to Maryse. The blonde saw his clothes covered with blood.

- Ted, what happened? Are you okay? - she was feeling very concerned. Did Mike hurt Ted? Maryse got closer of Ted to make sure he was fine.

- Yes, I'm okay, but Mike isn't - Ted took a depth breath - He is dead.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. Tell Me The Truth

**NEW CHAPTER UP! ****Thanks the people who left a lovely review (they meant/mean a lot to me) and thanks too to everyone who took a few minutes of their time to read the latest chapter. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Curiosity: In "Just a Scary Story", instead of Mike, Carlito died. Mike died too, but in different circumstances. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- You must be fucking joking with me. - John couldn't remember how many times he had already punched on the door and no one had showed up. It had been hours since Williams left John and Stacy inside the interrogation room - How can they think we killed someone?

- John, can you calm down? - Stacy was irritated as John was, but being angry wasn't going to get them anywhere.

- How the hell can you be so calm? - He walked to Stacy, who was still sat around the table. - It has been hours since we entered in this damn room. It has been hours since someone showed up to tell us something.

- Trying to break the door isn't going to get you anywhere. - The blonde replied crossing her arms - So, please John calm down before they arrest you because you destroyed their interrogation room.

- At least I would know why I'm here. - John mumbled under his breath. In that moment, an officer opened the room's door.

- You are free to go. - The man told Stacy and John. Both looked very surprised to each other. Shouldn't be Williams telling them they could leave the police office?

- Why? Aren't we anymore the principal suspects? Don't tell me someone else died while we were here! - Stacy sent John a deadly glare.

- You are free to go. - The man repeated the information he had given both young adults before.

- Thank you. - Stacy pushed John out of the room before he had time to prolong his stay inside the police station. - John, calm down or "us" is going to be "you" and "me".

- Fine. I'll calm down. - Taking a depth breath, John left the building with Stacy. Outside the police station, John and Stacy saw Dave. With a smirk crossing his face, the bigger guy walked to them. - He is just what I needed.

John really wanted to stay calm as Stacy was asking him, but it would be a hard task now that Dave was around. Stacy wrapped her arm around John's, before he decided to act as a jackass and attack Dave.

- Look who is here! - Dave exclaimed when arrived to their side. - I didn't think I would find you two here. - He leaned his eyes on Stacy - Did you come to take him out of jail?

- Hi Dave. - Stacy spoke and showed a little smile. - We just came to talk with one of the detectives about one of the girls who died.

- Why? - Dave questioned Stacy. The blonde was going to speak, but her boyfriend talked first than her.

- Nothing from your business.

- Don't tell me they found about you and Michelle and decided to make some questions. - Dave had an open relationship with Michelle. At least for him it was an open relationship. When she found him with some chick from the campus, she decided to use the privileges of an open relationship and she chose John to do it.

- What did you say? - Stacy couldn't believe in her ears. Did she hear right? Taking her eyes from Dave, she faced John.

- I'm sorry. I didn't want to get involved. - Dave apologized. "I'm going to kill this guy" John thought to himself feeling madder. It was Dave's intention to get involved in their relationship; it was his intention to make them break up again. - Good to see you. I have to go. It has been a while since I have been home.

- What did he mean with that John? - Those were the first words coming from Stacy's mouth when Dave left her alone with John. The guilt mirrored in his face was everything she needed. - You slept with Michelle!

- We weren't together at the time. It was a couple of days after our break up. - Giving an excuse from something which you didn't have an excuse was hard. Stacy wouldn't care if they had broken up a couple of days ago. A couple of days after their break up, he had started his quest to get back with her.

- Why didn't you tell me? - Stacy was hurt. Even if they weren't together when it happened, she was feeling betrayed.

- Because there was nothing going on between us at the time. I never thought you would get interested in knowing with whom I have been when we weren't together.

- Did you know Michelle was pregnant when she died? - A very surprised John faced Stacy. How did she know Michelle was pregnant? No one talked about it around the campus and he knew Stacy and Michelle had never been best friends. Michelle would never tell Stacy her secrets. - If you slept with her when we broke up, it means you could be the father.

- Stacy...- John wanted to speak, but the blonde didn't allow him. When their relationship was back on track again, Dave had to mess it up one more time.

- No, John. - Stacy interrupted him. - I don't want to talk about it. I only want to go home.

* * *

- You don't believe in me. - Since they both left Maryse's bedroom, the platinum blonde hadn't changed a word with Ted. They were making their way to Ted's residency.

- May I know why should I believe in you? You entered in my bedroom with your clothes full of blood! - Maryse exclaimed not too happy. - Do you want me to think you had a friendly conversation with Mike and then he dropped dead when you had already left?

- I would never kill someone. - Ted said in his defence. Why couldn't Maryse believe he hadn't done anything? When he left Mike, he was alive.

- Ted, if you don't want me to regret for being at your side, just shut up. - Maryse ordered and they continued their way in a deadly silence. It was the worst day of her life and Maryse couldn't stop thinking it would get even worse.

When they finally arrived to Ted's residency, they saw a police car parked. Keeping the silence, the couple entered inside the house and headed to the living room. Sat on the couch was Williams.

- Mr. DiBiase, I was waiting for you. - The man exclaimed when saw Ted accompanied by Maryse. - I'm sure you know what happened this afternoon and I would love to know where you have been.

- Why do you need to know where I have been?

- I heard people talking about you and Mr. Mizanin. They were saying you had a fight over a young lady.

- Just because we had an argument, it doesn't mean I killed him. - How hard could it be to believe he hadn't killed Mike? Mike had come after him, not the otherwise. Mike had started the fight and he had to defend himself.

- It was more than an argument. - A smirk was formed by Williams' mouth. - Where have you been Mr. DiBiase? We made a couple of questions and no one saw you after your "argument" with Mr. Mizanin.

- Teddy has been with me. - Maryse spoke and wrapped her arm around Ted's arm. The detective removed his eyes from Td and placed them on Maryse. - After his argument with Mike, he went to meet me and we spent the afternoon together.

- I presume you are the young lady.

- I'm Maryse, nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind I and Teddy have something to take care upstairs. Well, have a good night. - Maryse tried to push Ted with her, so she wouldn't have to lie to a detective anymore. Before they could go further, Williams stopped them.

- Wait a second. - The older man stood up and walked to Ted and Maryse. - I need to take you to the station. I need to take note of your statements.

- Can't we go there tomorrow? It's already late. - Ted complained. He needed to go change his bloody clothes only hidden by the jacket.

- I prefer you Mr. DiBiase and your friend to come with me now. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and learn that someone is missing. - Williams walked to the door and opened it. - Please, join me.

- I hate you Ted - Maryse whispered between her teeth. A trip to the police station would only make her day worse.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. Trapped

**I'm sorry for the time I took to publish a new chapter. I'm really sorry. I'm must having troubles writing new chapter to any of my stories. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to , xsostarstruck and Nadia26 for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Read And Review **

* * *

With her eyes fixed on the car's window, Stacy didn't face John while they were returning to the Campus. Since their entered in the car, not a word had been changed. A deadly silence reigned inside the vehicle.

Tired of it, John pulled the car out of the desert road and stopped it. Stacy kept her eyes on the window.

- Why are you mad with me? - John broke the silence, but the blonde ignored him. - I didn't do anything wrong. We weren't together when I got involved with Michelle.

- You got jealous because of Dave. - Stacy spoke, but continued without face him. - Nothing happened between us when I was dating you and nothing happened when we broke up because your envy attacks. A couple of days after our break up, you slept with Michelle. Don't you think it was very quickly?

- Do you think I was involved with her before our break up?

- I didn't say it. - Maybe having the conversation so soon wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should have let Stacy sleep over the matter and only then confront her about it.

- You only asked me if it wasn't too quickly. - John replied with sarcasm. - You insinuated it.

- Our campus has a lot of girls and you ended up with the girl who was Dave's on and off girlfriend. - Stacy wasn't looking to John, but she could feel his eyes on her.

- Now you are insinuating that I got involved with her because I wanted to get revenge on Dave.

- If you knocked her up, you got the perfect revenge. After all, Dave didn't knock up Maria.

- There was nothing going on between me and Michelle. It was only one time. She was just a rebound girl. - It wasn't a lie. Michelle hasn't been anything. It was only meaningless sex. After a while, John spoke again. There was a question bothering him since Dave dropped the bomb. - How did you find Michelle was pregnant?

- Who told you I didn't find when Dave told us it?

- Because you got more shocked when Dave said I slept with her than when he said she was pregnant.

- I found it when I went to give my testimony about Stephanie's dead. Her file fell to the floor and I read it by mistake. I wanted to tell you, but I decided to keep it to myself. I guess now I know why I did. I thought I could trust you.

An awkward and creepy feeling ran through Stacy's body. She felt a cold sensation running down her spin.

- You can still trust me. I never lied to you. - He hoped she would finally look at him, but she didn't. Frustrated, John got ready to turn on the car. - Everything was fine between us last night, but once again Dave fucked it up.

Placing her hand on top of his, Stacy stopped him from turning on the car. - Everything still is fine between us. - Stacy turned her head and she was finally facing John. - Everything is fine.

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Mickie asked very surprised when saw Trish crossing the door with bags.

- I'm backing to my house - Trish answered and slammed the door. She was still irritated because of her fight with Randy. He was still mad with her and every time she tried to speak with him, she would always make it worse. - Did you think I would move out forever?

- No. I'm only surprised for seeing you so soon. I thought you would only come back when the murder was caught by the police. - Mickie explained to her observation when realized how angry Trish was.

Torrie and Christy joined the duo. Both girls were in the living room when heard Trish's voice.

- Therefore, I would never return because the detectives aren't doing a good work putting behind bars a maniac. Mike was murdered under the day light and no one saw who did it.

- I still without believe he died. - Torrie said and bit her lip. It was hard to believe how many people died in the last weeks. - Mike could be an asshole, but no one wanted him to die.

- I heard his throat was cut. - Christy got in the middle of the conversation. - I can't believe I wasn't around to see his body.

- Why the hell did you want to see his body? - Mickie questioned the redhead, who only showed her a smirk. - You are so morbid.

- I saw a lot of blood around the body - Trish said and got all the attention from the bunch. - After seeing it, I didn't want to see the body lying on the ground.

- Well, I heard something about Ted and Mike having a fight before he died because of Maryse. - Christy said with a shine in her eyes. She loved the gossip and knowing what was going on around the campus. - What can you tell us about it?

- Why do you think I have something to tell?

- Because you lived with them during some weeks - the redhead replied. - So, do you have something to tell us or not?

- In fact I have - Trish answered and wrapped her hand around the strap of her large bag. - Let's go to my room. I have to unpack.

The four girls went upstairs. Between giggles and gossip none of them realized a shadow holing an axe broke in.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Do you want to stay here? - John asked Stacy. They were standing, inside the car, at Stacy's sorority. Only two lights were shinning through the windows: the living room light and one that belonged to one of the bedrooms the girls occupied.

- Yes - Stacy answered and opened the door. - I need to spend some time with the girls.

- Are you sure that it is everything fine between us? - He had heard her saying it, but her actions were telling him a different story.

- Yes John, I'm sure. It is everything fine between us. See you tomorrow. - With those words the tall blonde stepped out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door's car, Stacy made the way to her sorority. Opening the door with her key, Stacy heard voices coming from the bedrooms. Going upstairs, she saw the girls reunited in Trish's bedroom.

- Hey - Stacy greeted the girls, who swerved their eyes to her.

- First Trish and now you - Mickie exclaimed and offered Stacy's a welcome smile. - I can't believe we are together again.

- Not all - Torrie said and caught her friends' attention. Her features showed a sad expression. - Stephanie isn't here.

- Girls, it isn't the moment to get sad. We are finally together. We should throw a party. - Christy tried to revive the happy atmosphere that was inside the room seconds ago.

- Last night party was enough for me - Trish grumbled. It was not something she wanted to remember. It was in that party she got mad with her boyfriend.

- For me too - Stacy said and took a seat on the bed's edge. - I ended up hours locked inside an interrogatory room. I only hope Alicia is the last victim.

- She isn't - Mickie told Stacy. - Mike was murdered this afternoon. They think Ted did it.

- Why? - Stacy asked very surprised. First they thought Dave did it; then it was her time along with John. Now it was Ted's turn? Was the police choosing random people until one of them confessed the murders?

- Because Ted was screwing Mike's girl - Trish answered. She was in the first row when the first fight between Mike and Ted burst. - Mike found out Ted playing around with Maryse and the two had a very nasty and public discussion which ended up with kicks and punches.

- For the first time a boy was killed and not a girl - Torrie whispered. Christy took a look at her and saw melancholy all over the blonde again.

- I can't believe you are getting sad again. I'm going to the kitchen and I'll bring a couple of bottles of vodka. - When Christy put her left feet out of the bedroom, the lights turned off. A frightening sound coming from downstairs was heard by the five girls trapped inside their own house.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. A Painful Sound

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a lovely review - you know who you are LOL ;). THANK YOU! You are AMAZING! :)**

**I'm not sure, but I think this story is going to have _twenty five chapters _- I wrote that I'm not sure because I can always decide to make changes to my original plans for this story. So, it means that are only more seven chapters and the killer will finally be revealed. **

**Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**Read and REVIEW**

* * *

The five girls remained in silence. Behind the dark was hard to see the scared expressions, the fear in their eyes.

Mickie was the first moving. She walked into the window's direction and realized all the other sororities and residences had the lights turned on. The brilliant light was only missing in the place they called home.

- Who forgot to pay the light bill? - Christy asked breaking the sepulchral silence inside Trish's bedroom. The joke didn't break the tense atmosphere.

Weeks ago a blackout would be face as a funny night: they would get all together in a room with candies and popcorn and would tell scary stories. But when a horror story is happening right beside you, those kinds of nights don't feel right anymore.

- No one forgot to pay the bill - Mickie replied very aggressively. She turned her back to the window.

To illuminate the bedroom, Torrie took off from her jean's pocket her cell phone. The small bright light from the cell phone's screen wasn't enough to fade away the darkness, but it was enough to see her friends.

- Are you sure? Because our house is the only that doesn't have light - Torrie exclaimed. Mickie sent her deadly glance. How could they think she had forgotten to pay a bill?

- Maybe it is some problem with the generator - Stacy proposed. It wouldn't be the first time it would give them problems.

- If it is with the generator, I'm going to find it very soon. - They girls inside the room heard steps of someone walking to the door. It didn't take them any time to realize it was the girl who spoke: Christy Hemme.

- Christy, you can't get out of here. - Trish wasn't fond of the idea of Christy leaving the bedroom.

- I can't believe you are scared - Christy joked and walked to the door.

- A maniac has been killing people around the campus - Trish said -, and now, with no reason, the lights turned off. Do you want us to be all jumpy and happy?

- Don't worry. If the bogeyman shows up, I'll show him his place - Christy joked and closed the door before leaving.

Against the other girls' will, the redhead left Trish's bedroom.

- I'm going with her. - Mickie walked to the white wooden door. She wrapped her hand around the knob and rolled it. To Mickie's surprise the door didn't open. She rolled the knob one more time.

- Mickie, what's wrong? - Stacy asked when saw Mickie fighting with the door.

- The fucking door doesn't open - Mickie replied losing her patience. They should never have allowed Christy to walk out of the room alone.

Trish jumped out of the bed and pushed Mickie aside. The blonde started pushing the knob with all her strength. Mickie had to stop her before she pulled the knob from the door.

- Do you have the key? - Torrie asked. Before getting an answer, she was already looking for a key inside the drawers only with the help of her small light.

The tension had grown bigger inside the room. They were locked inside it, while Christy was left alone to face the death.

- Do you have any flashlight? - Stacy queried Trish, who stopped shaking the door.

- I can't answer all the questions at the same time - the petit blonde yelled. She walked to one the closet and started throwing clothes out of it.

The desperate sounds ended when a huge thud coming from the other side of the door was heard.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Are you sure? - Chris Jericho asked one more time. The person to whom he made the question assured the answer was true. - Thank you.

Chris turned around to keep his search. Since the afternoon of the past day, he hasn't seen Kelly. The past day, he had left Kelly in her sorority and when went to meet her the next day as they decided, she hadn't showed up.

It wasn't reason to get worried because his girlfriend didn't show up, but it was reason to get worried because there was no call from her in his cell phone and every time he dialled her number no answer would come from the other side.

The first place he went after being left waiting for his girlfriend was to her sorority. All her sisters told him they hadn't seen her since the previous night. It was when he started looking for his girlfriend. With all the frighten situations happening around the college, Chris feared the worst had happened.

He was making his way to one of the sororities when realised all the lights were turned off.

- I guess no one is going to help me here - he mumbled under his breath. He needed to make sure nothing awful had happened with Kelly.

Turning around, Chris walked to another residency.

* * *

- Are you telling me that you spend the all afternoon with Mr. DiBiase? - Williams asked Maryse. The platinum blonde rolled her eyes. Why did she allow Ted to drag her to this big confusion? It was an easy answer, but Maryse wouldn't admit it. At least, she wouldn't admit it before she was out of the all mess.

- Haven't I already answered to it? - Maryse's eyes were on her manicured nails. - Yes, I spent my afternoon with Ted.

- Do you think is cold out here?

She blinked her eyes a few times after hearing the question. It was an amazing sensation to hear another question than where Ted had spent his afternoon. But the question she was hearing now was unusual for the situation.

- Where is the sweep? - Maryse asked and took a look at Williams. - I admit that I cheated on my boyfriend, but I'm not going to take off my clothes for you.

- Neither have I wanted you to take off your clothes Miss Ouellet - Williams replied. - I'm just curious if it is cold or not inside this room.

The blonde didn't answer right away. She couldn't understand the importance of the question. Didn't she know when the question flew out of her lips, it would bring problems to the person she wanted to defend.

- No, it's not cold out here.

* * *

The only light in the middle of the darkness derived from Christy's cell phone screen. Three years living in the sorority made Christy an expert knowing every inch of the house. It wouldn't be difficult to orient in the middle of the dark.

Alone in the dark only with the sound of her steps and breathing, Christy was thinking about her scared friends.

"How can they be scared?" Christy asked herself, "A dark street is more desirable than a house full of girls".

Lost in her thoughts and with all the darkness surrounding her, Christy wasn't paying attention to her path. Her confidence would be the end of her.

When the girls with red locks got closer of the staircase, her feet slipped in a viscous liquid. It was spread all over the landing.

Christy tried to reach the handrail with her hands, but it was too late. She rolled down the stairs.

A huge thud was heard.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. Silence

**So, as most of you know, I'm suffering a major writer's block and my laptop crashed. That's the reason I'm taking so long to update my stories. I'm sorry to everyone who is following them. I'm doing my best :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too for the lovely reviews. During these times they help me to fight my writer's block. THANK YOU! ;)**

**Little Curiosity: There aren't more because this part of the story is completely new and was never writen before. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Deadly silence, embarrassed silence, painful silence...

Many kind of silences existed, but none of them fitted to classify the silence in the boy's residency. A silence reigned in all the rooms of it: the silence of a hurt boyfriend; the silence of a missing friend; the silence of a deadly fate; the silence of a revealed secret; the silence of someone who didn't fit in the silence.

Only the lights turned on denounced the presence of human beings inside the place full of a morbid atmosphere.

A knock on the door echoed through the silence. All the residents of the house heard the knock, but only one of them walked into the door. If Cody hadn't gone answer the door, the person from the other side would spend the night waiting for a sign of life coming from the building.

The college student rolled the knob to open the door. Standing at the other side, he saw Chris Jericho. A concerned expression was noticed by Cody on Chris's expression.

- How can I help you? - Cody asked without sound very nice. The bad humour everyone was feeling was affecting him. It's hard to keep positive and nice when everyone is acting as a bunch of jerks.

- I'm looking for Kelly - Chris explained - and I wanted to know if any of you had seen her.

- I haven't seen her - Cody said. He was going to close the door, when Chris extended his arm to stop him.

- Did any of your friends see her? I know one of your friends died, but I'm really concerned with Kelly. Since yesterday I don't know where she is.

- I haven't seen her - Cody said one more time - and believe me, neither Randy nor John saw her.

At this time, Chris didn't stop Cody from closing the door right into his face. The blonde young adult accepted the answer and decided to continue his search in another place.

Just when Cody was getting back to the living room, he saw Randy leaving his bedroom. It had been hours since Randy had left the division. Ignoring Cody, Randy walked to the main door. He had decided to go speak with Trish. After thinking for a while, he arrived to the conclusion that maybe he had overreacted.

- Where are you going? - Cody asked when saw Randy opening the door.

- What the hell do you have to do with it? - Randy replied without take a look at Cody. He stepped out of the house and slammed the door. The sound lasted for a while. When it vanished in the air, the silence returned.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The girls trapped inside the room did everything they could to unlock the door when they heard the thud. They knew something bad happened to one of her sorority sisters and they wanted to go help her.

The locked bedroom door had already being kicked and punched. The young women had tried everything to open it.

Stacy looked around the dark bedroom. The tall blonde was looking for something that could help them get out of the room and to go to help Christy.

- We shouldn't have allowed her to leave the room - Torrie said in a defeated tone of voice. The honey blonde was desperate, as all the other girls. None of them knew what to do anymore.

- Fuck - Trish whispered feeling angrier. She had looked inside all her drawers and hadn't found the bedroom key. It took her a lot of time to realize she never had it. All the keys were kept in Stephanie's bedroom. The sorority president would always stay with them and would only give them when the girl to who the room belonged asked for it.

- I have an idea - Stacy whispered to herself with her eyes fixed in one of the windows. She walked to the chosen window and opened it. The blonde felt the wind blowing from the outside to her surprise. Since she put her feet inside her home, the weather had changed.

- Where are you going? - Mickie asked when realized Stacy was sat on the window sill. The taller girl from the room glanced over her shoulder and in the middle of the darkness realized three pairs of eyes landed on her.

- I'm going to get the room key, so we can go help Christy - Stacy simply answered and stretched one of her legs out of the open window. - I know what I'm doing. I only have to jump into a window and came back to her.

- Christy knew what she was doing too when left the room - Torrie replied not too amused with the idea. After hearing the thud, they all knew something wrong happened to Christy. The redhead had fallen from the stairs or worse: someone had pushed her down the stairs. - You shouldn't go alone.

- I'll be right back - Stacy said and extended the other leg. Carefully, she jumped out of the window to the sloping roof.

The remaining three girls ran to the window and followed her friends with their concerned eyes.

Stacy fought to keep the balance while walking in the roof. It was not the first time she was walking in the roof as she belonged to a circus. Months ago, she had decided to use the dangerous path to leave the house without use the front door. It is what happens when you want to visit your boyfriend and you don't want your best friends to know about it.

When she finally reached Stephanie's bedroom, Stacy rested on the window sill. The blonde tried to open the window, but it was locked from the inside.

- Stacy, what's wrong? - One of the girls asked when saw Stacy hadn't get into in the bedroom.

- This window is locked - Stacy answered trying to find another solution. Around the corner there was another window. Maybe this one was unlocked. Without sharing a word about her plans, Stacy continued her risky stroll by the roof.

- Come back, right now - Trish ordered, but Stacy ignored her. - If she doesn't kill herself, I'm going to kill her.

Mickie, Torrie and Trish followed Stacy until the moment she crossed the corner. She was out of their view.

- Do you think she is going to get the key? - The two blondes faced Mickie. She was visible more concerned than all of them.

Neither Trish nor Torrie gave Mickie an answer. A sound coming from the bedroom they were locked was heard. The three girls turned around and saw the once before locked door was now opened.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

A surprised Randy was taking a look at the house where his girlfriend lived. All the lights were turned off at such hour of the night. Randy didn't know why, but he had feeling inside telling him something was wrong. He knew those girls and going to bed after midnight was a rule they followed religiously.

The tall man walked to the door front door and knocked to it. No one came to answer it. In silence, he tried to hear voices getting closer. Randy placed his hand on the knob and rolled it. Nothing happened. The door was locked.

He knocked one more time at the door. This time he heard someone walking inside the dark house, but no one came to let him in.

"Trish must have told them about our fight", Randy thought to himself. The girls were very closer to each other and if Trish told them he was an asshole with her, of course they would ignore him.

Randy turned around ready to leave the house, when heard voices. One of them was very familiar to him: it belonged to Trish.

- The widow is locked.

- Come back, right now. - Randy heard his girlfriend ordering. The voices weren't too far away from him.

- Do you think she is going to get the key?

He followed the voices, but when he arrived to house's right wall there was no sign of the girls, who spoke a few seconds before. His eyes found only an open window. It was Trish's bedroom window. Randy was going to yell his girlfriend's name when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. One More Deadly Attack

**One more new chapter, one step closer to the end. If everything works out as I want (I must confess, it's rare the time when everything works out as I want), between January and February this story will come to an end. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a review. You know who you are ;) YOU ROCK! **

**Read and Review**

**P.S.: Before I forget, Happy New Year (I know it's only Friday, but this is probably going to be the last update of the year 2010)**

* * *

"I should have turned around", Stacy thought to herself when tried to open the window which could, finally, be her entrance to Stephanie's old bedroom. The tall blonde took a deep breath. There was no other way to enter inside the division from where she was. Her idea had been a complete disaster.

Stacy observed the walls and windows standing at her front, trying to figure out what to do next. She needed to know what to do. An idea was everything she needed. A better idea than she had before. Stacy knew if she returned to her friends, to Trish's bedroom, they would stay locked inside it until God knows when.

- Probably until the person who locked us inside it decides to open the door and slash us – Stacy whispered. A chill ran down her spine. The idea of being murdered wasn't very well accepted by her. She had seen Stephanie's body and didn't want to end up as one of her closest friends.

The blonde took a look at the ground. She could always try to call for help. Yelling from a roof could work out. As long the murderer didn't hear her. Another crossed idea from her plans. The murderer would hear her first than someone else. She could make her way out of the roof and then run to the nearest house and ask for help. It was a much better idea. But Stacy didn't want to leave her friends behind, locked in a house with a maniac killer without soul. If something happened to Trish, Torrie, Mickie and Christy, who she didn't know how was, Stacy would feel responsible for it until the end of her days. She had already left Stephanie to die. She wouldn't let them too. She couldn't leave them alone.

Stacy decided to keep her dangerous path. One window should be opened and she would back into the house and unlock her friends.

The blonde's plan didn't work out as she wanted. Without notice, she placed her foot on a loose tile. She slipped and her body hit the set of tiles. Stacy rolled down the roof. Before she could fall of it, she wrapped her fingers around the gutter.

The exhausted fingers started slipping, one by one. Stacy's strength faded away.

A murder inside the house and she would die by falling from the roof and not by being stuck with a sharp knife. She didn't want to do it, but she was not able to control herself. Inside, Stacy laughed. The irony had never been so sweet.

One good thing about a tragic fall from a roof was the fact her body wouldn't be sliced and her head would stay connected with it. Not too many girls around the campus could have the luck of keeping her body as it was before dying. There was high possibility of breaking a bone. Nothing which couldn't be fixed or disguised in the morgue.

Stacy's body hit the distant floor from the courtyard. The thud of her thin body hitting it echoed through her mind. A lot of pain ran through her body. It ran through parts of her body she never thought they could feel pain. If there was any broken bone in all her body, she couldn't distinguish it. It was too much pain to handle.

For moments, it was hard to breathe. The air couldn't reach her lungs. Her mouth tasted iron. She coughed blood. It was her end, Stacy thought.

Her sore body felt a touch.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Feeling very dizzy, Christy opened her eyes. Her body was hurting her. She didn't remember to ever feel so much in all her life. The redhead tried to move, but her body yelled in pain.

The strange liquid was still under her. In the middle of the dark, she took a look at her dirty hands. The viscous fluid was blood.

Christy crawled behind, trying to get away from the blood. In her attempt to get away from the scaring scene, her hands touched something: something human. Her delicate fingers touched skin. She could feel some tresses of long hair.

Breathing harder, Christy looked over her shoulder. A scream ran from her mouth. A scream she shouldn't have given. Behind her was a bloody corpse. It belonged to a girl. The hair once before blonde was now red, the colour of blood. Long tresses were covering the face. Carefully, Christy moved the tresses of hair to realize who the girl was. Before she did it, before the features hidden in the darkness could be revealed, everything went black again.

* * *

Her perfect painted nails were hitting the iron bars. The platinum blonde couldn't believe where she had gotten herself into because of Ted DiBiase. She lied for him. She lied to police officers. And now there she was, locked in a cell with him.

- Do you mind stop doing that? - Ted asked tired of the sound. He rested his elbows on the bed pushed his torso to face Maryse, who was standing on her feet against the cell's door. The French Canadian sent him a dirty look. - You are going to break a nail.

Ted expected a reaction from the vicious blonde. He was expecting her to start yelling at him. She hadn't done it since Wilson and Fox put them inside those four iron walls.

- Why did you take off your jacket? - Maryse asked after a long silence. By her voice he could see she was mad; she beyond mad. - When I wanted you to take off your clothes, you wouldn't do it. But when I wanted you to keep them, you had to take them off.

- Two officers obligated me to take off my jacket. What did you want me to do?

- Ask for a warrant - Maryse proposed and stopped with the annoying sound. - Or tell them you aren't a stripper.

- If I recall, you told them it wasn't cold - Ted replied. Why did she need to act as it was everything his fault? "Because it is" Ted told himself, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

- How would I know they were only asking me it because wanted you to strip off your jacket? - Her yells ran through the room. Ted was sure everyone outside heard her. - I may be good doing a lot of things, but reading minds isn't one of them. If I knew how to read minds, believe me, I wouldn't be here locked with you.

Ted asked himself how he once thought being locked with Maryse was an exciting idea. Maybe if they were locked in different circumstance it would still being a very exciting idea.

- Do you even believe me? - he questioned.

- It doesn't matter if I believe you or not. It only matters if those two believe you - Maryse replied. She would give everything to be home, inside her bedroom, with her pyjamas. Then a chill run down her spine. Being locked in a cell with police officers with guns would always be a better place than a campus full of dead corpses.

- Do you believe me or not? - he asked once again. Maryse turned to him. Her hazel eyes met his.

- If I didn't believe, I would have told those two jerks you obligate me to lie to save your skin. - The platinum blonde took a seat on the bed Ted was lied. - You told me if I didn't lied for you, you would murder me as you murdered Mike. - Ted wrapped his arms around her waist pushed her to him. - And let's face it: if one of us could be a murderer, it would be me, not you.

That was something Ted couldn't refute.

* * *

John steeped out of his bedroom. Being in his bedroom alone wasn't going to change is mood. Stacy may have told him it was everything fine between them, but her words didn't convince John at all. She tried to prove him it was everything fine between them, but even after it, he didn't believe it. John Cena knew Stacy Keibler and she didn't forgive easily. It would take her time, a long time, to forget and forgive.

She was mad because he hadn't told her about Michelle. In John's head, Stacy didn't need to know about it. He hadn't to reveal it to his once ex-girlfriend. It was one time thing and he and Stacy weren't together when it happened.

His eyes caught a glance of someone on the street, but he simply ignored it. He only remembered to ask himself who would be crazy enough to walk outside at a late hour with a crazy maniac around.

John made his way into the dark living room. He saw Cody sat on the long couch. The younger guy was watching television. It seemed Cody didn't hear John walking to the room. He was with his eyes fixed on the television and didn't say a word.

John leaned his body against the doorframe and put his eyes on the television's screen. A smirk showed up on his face. A soap opera was being watched by Cody. A very slushy soap opera. A show only watched by desperate single women. The baby blue eyes young adult was going to have so much fun joking with Cody's show preferences.

- Do you need tissues? - John joked. He waited for an answer, but never received one from his friend. As when he entered in the room, Cody didn't even move to face him.

Maybe he was sleeping, John thought. Curious with Cody's reaction, John walked to the couch. He touched Cody's shoulder, hoping it would wake him up. If it didn't maybe he could yell at his ears or go get a glass of water and pour it on him.

When John's hand touched Cody's shoulder, the boy's head slipped to the left side and fell on the couch. The body hit the coffee table and broke it in little pieces of white glass.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	21. Trying To Be a Hero

**A new chapter is now up! Only a few more chapters and you will finally found out who the killler is. Any bet? **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to keepthefaithx, RKOAngelx, xsostarstruck, EmmaJuliee (I'm sorry for murdering Cody. Believe me or not, killing him didn't make part of my plans until I wrote last chapter) , ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. You motivate me to fight my writer's block and to finally finish this story. This month makes one year since I started writing it.**

**Read and Review**

**P.S.: I wish you an amazing new year full of dreams and happiness. And, of course, full of new stories.

* * *

**

He tried to call police. He really tried. But for his anger nothing was working. The house phone's was without line. He went after his cell phone, but when reached it there was no sign to his surprise. After it, he went to Randy's bedroom, but couldn't find his friend anywhere inside the house. With a dead body on the living room, John had left the house to find a place where he could make a call. The call could have already been made and the police could by now be on their way, but a figure carrying a person on his arms called John's attention.

Following the person was not the smartest idea he had ever had. But what if the person on his arms was still alive and the man was going to kill her? Cody was dead and his body wasn't going anywhere. At least it wasn't going anywhere, if the killer didn't back inside the house to take it with him, which seemed to not going to happen any time soon as he was busy with another human. But this person on his arms could be alive and he could help her.

"Why am I trying to be a hero?" John asked himself. His intentions would offer the murderer another body to have fun with.

Shaking his head, John continued following in the middle of the dark night. What he didn't know was that a surprise expected him.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Three feet above the ground, Randy couldn't move his body. His arms and legs were tied in. Since Randy woke up, he tried to release himself, but the rope was very well tied. He wanted to call for help, but his mouth was covered with duct tape.

The young adult looked around the room where he was being kept. There was only one light and wasn't enough to illuminate. He had no idea of where he was. Last thing he remembered was being at Trish's door house and her voice before everything went black. He hadn't heard anyone getting closer of him.

In the middle of the dark, a shadow moved. With difficulty his eyes followed the figure. By the size, Randy saw it was a man; a very tall man, who was carrying someone on his shoulder. He didn't let any light to touch his skin and give Randy his identity.

The man threw the naked body to a table. With more difficulty, Randy saw some strange and sharp objects on top of the table. He saw too tresses of long hair. Under the small light, Randy would say the hair was red, but wasn't sure. The red he saw could be blood and not the natural colour. Maybe it was blonde.

One of the strange objects was picked up by the killer. It seemed a long and sharp tree trunk. The man placed it on the girl's belly. His intentions were very easy to read. He lifted the tree trunk and perforated the girl's abdomen.

Randy tried to scream for the man to stop doing it. He tried to release himself. But there was nothing he could do than watch this soulless man murdering another person. He was obligated to watch this carnage without being able to stop it. Randy closed his eyes to not see. Only one thought crossed his mind: he was going to be next target.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The three girls were facing the open door as it was their death sentence. Their only escape to freedom was one step closer to their unwanted death.

- What are we going to do? - Torrie asked after a moment of silence. She glanced at Trish and Mickie. By their expressions, she realized they were lost as she was.

- Leave the room - Torrie finally said. The hall was very dark. If they wanted to survive they needed to see the floor they were stepping. - We are going to need a flashlight

- We have been living her for more than one year - Mickie replied and receive dirty glances from Torrie and Trish. Christy too, and it didn't stop anything bad to happen with her.

- I don't think I have a flashlight in my bedroom.

- You don't have a flashlight in your bedroom. You don't have your bedroom key. But you do have boxes of condoms. How great this is! - Torrie complained only to receive a dirty look from Trish, which was ignored.

When they were about to make another search, the lights turned on. As none of them was expecting it, the trio screamed. They leaned they eyes on the door. The dark hall was now illuminated. They couldn't sense any presence. There was no shadow.

- If I'm not murdered, I'm going to die of a heart attack - Mickie commented. Her heart was beating fast. Faster each second she spent inside the place she called home.

- Let's go first to Stephanie's bedroom. Stacy might be there - the petit blonde said. - Then we go check on Christy.

Side by side, the trio stepped out of the room. They avoided looking at the stairs. If something really bad happened with Christy, they wanted to wait for news the longer they could. They didn't want to look at the stairs and be confronted with a dead corpse or a puddle of fresh blood.

Only two sounds could be heard, while they were making their away to Stephanie's bedroom: their heartbeats and their respiration. They prayed those sounds weren't enough to call attention over them.

Finally reaching Stephanie's bedroom, Torrie put her hand on the door's knob. She rolled it to her left side and then opened the wooden door. The bedroom hadn't been touched since Stephanie passed away. It was the first time they were entering inside it since their sorority President was murdered. Stephanie's parents had entered in the room, but left everything as it was. They were expecting the time to spend to have courage to pack their daughter's belongings.

- Stacy isn't here - Mickie whispered. No sign of the blood outside or inside the bedroom to their relief.

- Maybe she returned to your bedroom - Torrie proposed.

- Or maybe she kept walking until find out an open window.

- We aren't going to check every single room, right? - Mickie asked after Trish's words. - Someone is inside our house and wants to slice us. He can hear us opening and closing doors. He can hear us walking.

- I know that, but we have to find Stacy - Trish replied. She wouldn't let Stacy behind. Not after what she did to help them.

- What if he already found her? - Torrie's question silenced both Trish and Mickie.

There was no sign of Stacy inside this room. Inside the room she wanted to get in. No one could assure them Stacy was able to find an open window. No one could assure them she hadn't been found by the murderer.

- I'm going to check if she is my bedroom. - Trish ignored Torrie and all thoughts which directed to Stacy's dead.

Trish walked away. Torrie and Mickie exchanged a look. They wouldn't let Trish go alone. The two young female adults followed the petit blonde. To their surprise, they caught the petit blonde stopped in the middle of the hall. Her eyes were fixed on the stairs. With the lights open, they were able to see what Christy missed in the dark: blood spread all over the stairs' steps and handrail.

Again side by side, the three girls approached from the stairs. They were cautious with their steps to not touch the blood.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The man was getting closer of the forest. John thought he could really be the Forest Man. It all wasn't a story. This man was real. If wasn't the fact of a car parked on the street be waiting for him and his human loading. John never felt so stupid in all his life for thinking an urban legend could exist.

He stood with the person on his arms and opened the car. Then placed the person he was carrying on the backseat. The body didn't offer resistance. Getting closer of the scene, John was offered a better look. His eyes were surprised by the scene.

His first instinct was to attack the man. He grabbed the man's shirt by the collar. John always wanted to beat the crap out of him and there was his open.

- What did you do to her?

- I didn't do anything - Dave exclaimed. He tried to pull John away but for the first time he found it an impossible task. During their last confronts, Dave pushed John away from him easily. - I found her like that.

- Bullshit. - John felt his blood boiling. He was going to hurt Dave very badly for this. He was finally going to make him pay for messing up Stacy, for messing up with his personal life. - She was at home.

- Well, I found her on the courtyard - Dave explained better. It was a pretty good surprise seeing her on the courtyard. He didn't go to her place with good intentions. He was thinking about to stir a little bit more her relationship with John so they would break up once for all. - When I found her she already looked like this.

- Why should I believe you? - John queried. Dave never gave him proves of being a trustworthy person.

- You don't have too. But if you don't take your hands out of me - Dave threatened -, I'm going to make sure you end up worse than her.

John thought for a while. After a moment of silence, he finally let Dave go. Of course, it was against his will. He was still not convinced of Dave's innocence.

The blonde lying on the car's backseat opened her hazel eyes waking up. Stacy was finally conscious. She heard two familiar voices. She tried to back on her feet, but she had no strength. Carefully she sat. She rested her head on the headrest.

Dave and John noticed she was awake and saw Stacy moving. John walked to her ignoring his conflict with Dave. She was more important than that. John knelt at her side.

- Stace - he said. John had never seen her girlfriend treated so badly. She had scratches and excoriations on her face and arms. Her dirty sweater was spotted with blood; blood which belonged to her. John's blood boiled again.

- I have to help them - Stacy whispered. She tried to move and finally put on her two feet, but John stopped her. She wasn't going anywhere in that condition. - I have to help them.

- You have to go to a hospital - John replied blocking her way out. She didn't have strength to go anywhere, to run away from him and Dave. But he preferred to prevent.

- I can't leave them. - Her tone of voice couldn't be louder. - They are locked.

His girlfriend was hurt, very hurt. She needed to go to a hospital and be seen by a doctor. Stacy needed to be taken care and she was only thinking about going to help her friends. She didn't care about her lack of health.

- I'll go help them, okay? - John proposed.

It was the only way to convince her go to a hospital. And for it to happen, John was going to make something unbelievable: Trust Dave. It was something John never thought he would do ever again. In fact, he had never really had faith on Dave. But at this point there wasn't a lot he could do to make sure Stacy was going to a hospital and treat her visible, and invisible, wounds. He had no more options.

John kissed her forehead uncertain if it was the last kiss on her soft skin. Then he twisted his body and faced Dave, who was looking at him and Stacy.

- If something happens to her, I'll kill you - John advised Dave and closed the car's door.

- Nothing is going to happen - Dave replied. He walked to the driver's seat.

John watched Stacy and Dave leaving before turning around. Something told him tonight was going to be the worst night of his life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. No One Escapes

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who left a lovely review. YOU ROCK! ;) **

**After this chapter are only two more chapters. You will finally discover who the killer is. I know this chapter will look rushed (as the last two), because it was rushed. I didn't want to lose my inspiration and I worked very fast to have it complete. So, "Behind the Fear" is going to be complete by the end of the month. Sooner than I expected.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Dave drove the car paying attention to the woman lied on the backseat. It was hard to comprehend if she was unconscious or not. She was luck for being found by him. Dave asked himself what could have happened if he hadn't showed up. If all her friends were locked inside their sorority, as Stacy told, the tall blonde may have not survived until the next sunrise to receive the healthcare she so much needed.

The road was desert. The shadows of the trees covered it making hard to see the path he was following.

From nowhere, a human figure appeared. Dave swerved the car. He lost the control of the vehicle. The car went off the road hitting an electricity pole. Dave's skull went against the steering wheel. Electric wires feel on top of the vehicle.

The human figure walked to the crashed car.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It was now or never. They had to face off their fears. The trio couldn't paralyze with fear. The viscous liquid, the smell of iron was making them sick, but they needed to ignore the little voice inside their mind telling them to run way and hide under a bed and wait for the sun. The little voice was not offering them a great solution to their problem. But it was an offer they could consider if it wasn't the fact of being easy preys under a bed.

The first moving was Trish quickly followed by Torrie. Mickie was the last getting closer of the unknown future.

Careful the three sorority sisters placed their feet on the dirty steps. They walked slowly to not slip as Christy.

Their ears paid attention to the sounds coming from inside the house. They searched for sounds. But all they could hear was nothing. It was more frighten than hear footsteps or a scream.

When their feet said goodbye to the staircase, they were welcomed by a bloody scene. Mickie screamed. Torrie's blue eyes became watery. Trish covered her mouth with her two hands.

A decapitated body was lying on the middle of the floor. The head was mere feet away from the trio. The wooden floor was not covered with blood. It could only mean the girl hadn't been killed inside their house.

- Mickie, call the police - Trish stammer. Her eyes had already seen too many macabre scenes but she would never get used to it.

- Why me? - Mickie asked. The brunette's knees were shaking. The grotesque image of this decapitated girl would haunt her until the end of her days. Now, she understood why Trish moved out to Randy's place.

- Because you are closer of the phone.

The brunette's body refused to move. She had to strength to fight her body's will. Torrie rolled her eyes and made her way to the phone.

While Torrie called the police, Trish decided to know to whom belonged the body. The long tresses of hair were covering the face. She felt relief for not seeing red hair, for not seeing Stacy's body shape. The petit blonde picked up an umbrella. She was not touching the head with her own hands.

- What are you doing? - Mickie asked when saw Trish getting the umbrella closer the head. She made the question again and sounded very hysterical: - Trish, what the fuck are you doing?

- Shut up - Trish ordered. The umbrella's tip pulled away the blonde tresses dirty with dried blood. The body standing in the hall belonged to Kelly Blank, Chris Jericho's missing girlfriend.

- They are coming - Torrie spoke bringing Trish and Mickie's attentions to her. At the moment, the two girls twisted their bodies to face the honey blonde the lights turned off and their eyes welcomed the door house being opened. All they could do was to scream.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It was his opportunity. The man had left the room and left him alone with a corpse. It was Randy's opportunity to run. He may not know where he was but it didn't matter. He only wanted to get the hell out of there and to go call for help. This man couldn't still be living among human beings. He didn't have the right after all the people he killed.

Randy thought for a long time how he would get free from the rope tied on his wrists. He finally found out how. It was not a pleasant idea but it was his only way.

He took a deep breath before going forward with his decision. It was a painful decision but he had to do it.

Randy closed his eyes. Twisting his wrist with all strength to get through the rope, he heard it cracking. Pain ran through his body. He wanted to yell but his mouth was covered. His broken wrist slipped.

With the space left for the missing wrist, Randy hit the floor. It took him a few moments to back to himself. He removed the duct from his mouth and then untied the rope on his ankles with his good hand.

Randy put on his feet. His eyes were now accustomed to the dark. First thing he did was to walk very carefully to the body laid on a table to check it. After what he eyes saw, he didn't have any hope of seeing her breathing.

The girl was owner of a long red hair. It was a girl Randy knew very well. She was a friend of his girlfriend. Christy Hemme was right in front of his eyes. Her eyes were facing the void.

Randy shook his head. There was nothing he could do more than run away from the smell of death. He turned to the only door of the room. When he was going to walk, he felt a hand wrapped around his broken wrist offering him waves of pain.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

After receiving a call, from the campus where students were being murdered, Fox and Wilson, along with other police officers, run to their cars.

- Do you think Ted DiBiase killed the other guy? - Williams asked Fox after a long silence inside the vehicle. - He may have killed the boy but isn't responsible by the girls' death.

- Right now, I don't know - Fox answered. First he wanted to catch the real killer. Only then he would think about the murder of Mike Mizanin. After all, Ted was locked inside a jail while a soulless killer was free as a bird.

The trip until the college had everything to be calm if it was not the fact of a crashed vehicle being parked on the roadside. The detectives stopped their car and went to check on the people inside it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Stacy opened her eyes. Her mind flew back to the last events in her life. She was on Dave's car. Her body was laid on the backseat going from conscious to unconscious. Dave was driving the car and would say her name once a while to keep her awake. Suddenly the vehicle stopped and a huge bang was heard. She welcomed the unconscious world and stood there until this moment.

Now, she wasn't in Dave's care anymore. Stacy was laid on the cold floor in a dark place, in a familiar dark place. It looked the basement of the house where she lived with her friends. The boxes disposition on the floor, the articles spread all over the room where equal to the basement of her sorority. Two places so alike couldn't exist.

The blonde girl tried to move. She winced in pain. Her body had never been so badly treated. With a lot of effort, Stacy sat on the floor and leaned her body against a wall. Her body was more swore than it was before. She took a better look around. Her eyes knew she was inside her sorority. No dugout.

A thud was heard and a body rolled by the fifteen stairs which lead to the basement. Stacy eyes met the motionless body. If she had strength she would scream. She would move and help the girl on the floor. Here it was another of her friends: Mickie James. Was her destiny to see her friends leave the World?

The blonde young adult heard someone walking into the basement. The steps were getting closer of Mickie. The killer was leaving the darkness to be revealed to her eyes. The features were revealed and the college student was only able to whisper his name without believe who was him:

- John...

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**P.S.: I have a new story called "Unexpected Consequences". The main couple is Maryse&Ted. If you enjoy the couple, check it ;)**


	23. The Truth Comes To Surface

**Just one more chapter and this story is finally finished. I'm so happy because I didn't let my writer's block win and was able to write this story until the end. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to keepthefaithx, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs , xsostarstruck and Nikki Minime for the lovely reviews. **

**Read and Review

* * *

**

- I'm going to fucking murder you for it - Trish yelled very angry when realized it was John the person on the other side of the door.

The night had already been too much to anyone who spent the last hours inside the feminine sorority: too many strange and terrifying sounds; too many screams; too much blood; too many dead people. For brief moments, the image of a killer without mercy flashed on her mind when the door was being opened.

- Stacy told me you were locked in the bedroom - John replied ignoring the furious glances he was receiving from Trish. He stepped into the house. Between glances of light coming from the moon, John saw Kelly's body and a few puddles of blood on the stairs. - How would I know you weren't locked anymore? - No answer came, only more glances. He had just risky his life for them and they were receiving him with mean looks. He didn't know what to expect when turned the knob. And now was being attacked by angry girls who he only tried to help. John took a deep breath to not be an asshole with them. - We have to call the police.

- Torrie already did it right before you tried to scare us to death - the petit blonde replied while they were making their way out of the house. Otherwise the first blackout inside their house, there was no light outside too. - Where is Stacy?

There was a query he did not want to answer. Stacy was on her way to the hospital and he didn't have knowledge if she was going to be fine or not.

- Where is Mickie? - Torrie asked looking around.

- She was right beside you. - Trish twisted her body and to her surprise Mickie was not where she was supposed to be.

- No, she was at your front - Torrie replied in her defence. She could swear Mickie was not behind her.

Instantly the three young adults turned their heads to the house. Mickie could only still be inside the house. And she hadn't stayed inside it because it was her will.

- Where are you going? - Trish asked when saw John heading back into the house. If he was going to get Mickie they needed a better plan than walk into the wolf's claws.

- Keep my promise - John muttered under his breath not listening to Trish and Torrie, who did not want him to get back inside the house. He had promised Stacy that would help her friends and John was not going to break his promise. Not when he did not know what happened to her.

He searched every single division until only the basement was missing. Mickie was nowhere to be seen. John opened the door and got into it. If it wasn't so dark his baby blue eyes would have a glance and learn if Mickie was inside it or not. As he couldn't turn on the light, John went down the stairs.

First his eyes met an unconscious Mickie with her right leg in a strange position. He knelt at her side and checked her pulse. Mickie James was still alive. John was going to carry the petite brunette out of there, but another person in the basement called his attention. Carefully he carried Mickie and put her in a safer place so he could check the other person.

When John recognized the person sat on the floor, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. How could she be here? She should be in a hospital.

He walked faster to her and bent down. His fingers touched her skin. When the touch was felt, the blonde started freaking out. She screamed for him to go away. She tried to pull him away.

- Stace - John pronounced her name hoping she would calm down. Maybe she wasn't recognizing him.

- Don't touch me - she whispered. She was too weak to scream. She was too weak to push him away from her. She had been so blind. She couldn't believe it had been him all the time and she hadn't seen it. - Don't touch me John.

- Stace, stop screaming - John ordered, but she didn't listen to him. She kept pushing him away the more far she could from her. She nailed her nails on his skin. John couldn't understand her reaction to his presence.

His eyes travelled down her body. She had more scratches than before. Inside, he was asking himself how she ended up back here. He could only find an answer, an unpleasant answer.

How did he trust Dave? He was probably the man who was murdering all the girls. He didn't care about the proofs anymore. They could be forgotten. To him Dave was the killer.

- Please Stacy, calm down - John begged and hold her hands with his. One of her nails was stuck on his arm's skin. - It's me, Stacy. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen.

A figure appeared from the dark without making a sound. His steps were not heard or noticed neither by John nor Stacy in the middle of the confusion created by the scared blonde.

The tall man grabbed John and pushed him away from Stacy. It was so easy for him to throw John against the cold floor. The masked man took a look at Stacy, but then his eyes leaned on John, who was positioned himself to get up. He was his first prey. Stacy would have to wait.

With a long and sharpen trunk with nails, the one which impaled Christy's body, he walked to John. He lifted the trunk and got ready to strike the final blow on John. Reading the man's intentions, John rolled over the floor and the trunk met it.

The strength used by the man broke the trunk in half. The event made the killer angrier. The brief minutes of distraction gave John an opportunity to looking for a weapon to defend from the man's attacks. A sharpen object to keep this man away from him, Stacy and Mickie and give time for the police to arrive the local.

Between the boxes and lost objects, John was able to found a golf club. He didn't know one of the girls played it. If he survived it, he would thank the girl who enjoyed the sport.

The man was again at his side with both pieces of his broken arm on his hands. John hit him with the club before the masked person could attack him with his broken weapon. The first attack, John directed to the stomach. It did not have any result. The man didn't fall to the floor and didn't show signs of being hurt. John hit him one more time, this time on his back. He shuddered, but nothing more. The third attack by John never happened. Before the club could touch him again, the murdered grabbed it and pulled it away from John's hands. On his hands, he broke it.

- What the fuck...- John whispered without believe his eyes were seeing it. It couldn't be truth. He hadn't done any harm. The man was still on his two feet. It was as any kind of pain had been inflicted.

With his weapons remains he attacked John one more time. He was able to swerve some attacks, but not all. His arm was cut from his shoulder to his elbow. A major pain ran through his body. Taking the opportunity, the killer wrapped his hand around John's neck and squeezed it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Two figures fighting each other it was all Stacy could see in the blur her mind was. When the two men got closer of her vision, Stacy saw John's body being thrown to the floor again. He didn't move and Stacy didn't know if he was still alive or not.

The blonde only has time to know now it was now her time to leave the world of the living people. The huge man gave her all his attention. With a sadist smile draw on his masked face, he made his way to Stacy's side. The blonde made one more attempt to back to her feet, but hit the floor. She crawled behind to get far away from the killer. There was no place to where she could run away.

The murdered wrapped his fingers around her long blonde hair and puller her up. She yelled in pain when tresses of hair were torn. A sharpen knife on his hand appeared from nowhere and pierced her stomach. If vital organs were pierced, Stacy couldn't know. More blood was coughed by the blonde in that night.

Before more damages could be done to her body, before nothing more could be done to save her life, the killer was tackled and threw to the floor.

Stacy never learned who her saviour was that night. Or even what happened when the killer felt the cold floor. She said goodbye to the real world and fell asleep to welcome a world full of past answers.

* * *

_"A five years old girl was on sat on the car's backseat. Her blonde pigtails made by her mother needed to be fixed after the long day. A woman was sat on the passenger's seat while a man was driving the family's car._

_It was already late night. It had spent hours since the sun went to sleep. Rain drops had been falling from the sky since the Sun said goodbye. The road was wet and slippery. The driver was being very careful to make sure nothing dreadful would happen._

_The two adults were speaking with each other while the little girl was playing with an old doll. It had belonged to her mother when she was a child just as her._

_Her parents had come to visit older friends from the campus where they had studied and were now, finally, returning home._

_- Stacy, aren't you sleepy? - the woman asked and glanced over her shoulder to have an imagine of her young and only daughter._

_- No - the girl answered. It was not the reality. She was tired. But she did not like to sleep on the car._

_- You should sleep sweetie, - the man told his daughter, seeing her by rear-view mirror - we have hours waiting for us until we get home._

_When his eyes returned to the road a human figure was in the middle of it. Surprised, the man tried to swerve the car, but it didn't stop him from run over the man._

_He tried to stop the vehicle, but he didn't do it at time. The car hit the protections and fell of the bridge. Screams were heard during the quickly fall. The man's head hit the car's window. Blood run through the open wound. He didn't move again. The woman had been pierced by the bridge's protection. Her eyes were opened but she was not awake._

_Water entered inside the vehicle. It started slow, but then got faster. Tears started running from the little girl's eyes. She called her parents but didn't get an answer. She had never been so scared._

_The water was entering inside the car very fast. The blonde child didn't know what to do. Her neck was being touched by the water when she saw someone swimming at her side._

_The man entered inside the car by the window broken in her mother's side. He checked her mother and father, but his expression didn't tell her if they were going to be fine._

_He looked at her and offered a smile. There was nothing he could do to save the parents. He could only rescue the little girl._

_- Hey - he spoke and gave her his hand. The water didn't stop entering in the car and if he didn't take her with him soon she would be as her parents. - I'm officer Fox. I'm a police. I'm here to help you._

_She looked at the man and her parents again. They raised her to trust in a police officer. They didn't lie._

_The five year old child accepted his help. Her small fingers touched his hand. She was out of the car and with water surrounding her. The police swan the faster he could. When they both encountered the surface, it wasn't raining anymore._

_The sound of sirens was heard by the petite and young blonde girl before everything went black."_

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	24. When It's All Over

**I have to say I'm pretty happy because I'm publishing the final chapter. When I had no more plans for this story, I decided to rewrite it and this time I was able to write it until the end. Of course, I finished it with a small writer's block which can be noticed because the final chapters are very rushed - this chapter is very, but very rushed. I have to say I wanted to write another end, but then I changed my mind and let live more people than I wanted. And I have to say the killer is a big surprise, a VERY big surprise - one of my worse ideas ever. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story and a HUGE thanks to everyone who left a review. Those reviews were my inspiration during my darkest days ;)** **Thank you to the 9 people who put this on their favourites list, and the 7 who put it on alerts.**

**Read and (for the final time) Review.**

* * *

Stacy Keibler awoke from her long sleep. A repetitious sound had been the cause of her new vital state. Her eyelids opened and the blonde's light brown eyes welcomed the World again.

At first, the slightly light hurt the eyes. After three days with her eyes closed, lost in the dark, no one would expect Stacy to accept the light easily. With her eyes wide opened she understood she was in a hospital room, lied on a bed.

The blonde moved. Her body was still sore as she could remember since her last time awake in the World of the living people. Every single muscle was receiving a wave of pain every time she moved. Didn't they give her morphine?

- Welcome back, Miss Keibler.

Her ears heard someone speaking very closer of her. The man was inside the same room as her. The blonde turned her head and saw detective Fox sat on a chair at her side.

- I'm not a doctor, but please do not move. You went through a surgery of few hours. The stitches can open if you move a lot.

- I know you - Stacy whispered. She was finally able to remember what happened in the fateful day her parents left her all alone. - You saved me a long time ago.

- Yes Miss Keibler. - Fox nodded with his head. He remembered the day he jumped from a bridge to go help a little girl. He did expect to see the girl again but not in the circumstances he did. - It was my first day of work around here.

- Thank you. - If it wasn't him she wouldn't be alive. Then, the blonde lost her smile and made a question she most needed to know the answer: - How are my friends?

- You just woke up Miss Keibler. I don't think you need to hear about it now.

- Yes, I do - Stacy said a little bit louder. She wouldn't rest again if she didn't know if her friends were alright or not. - Please, I have to know.

- When we arrived at your house, we saw Miss Stratigias and Miss Wilson. They were fine and were taken to the police station to give their testimonies - Fox explained. - Inside the house we found Miss Blank's body. As we learned later, she didn't live in your sorority. Her boyfriend, Mr. Jericho was looking for her since the night before the tragedy. Miss James broke her right leg, but she is already home. It was nothing serious.

- What about Christy? - Stacy queried. Last memory she had about Christy was the girl leaving Trish's bedroom to an uncertain path.

- She and Mr. Orton were found on the road. Mr. Bautista was found there too and taken to hospital. Nothing to worry about - Fox told. - Miss Hemme at the moment is in the same hospital as you and after three surgeries, doctors said she is going to be fine - Stacy felt relief. She was glad nothing worse happened with Christy. - Mr Orton was found with his wrist broken, as it told us he broke it himself, and then took us to Mr. Parks' cabin. We found a lot of proves against him. He would always to take with him a little remembrance from his killings. We found evidences enough inside his lair and Mr. DiBiase and Miss Ouellet were released.

- Christopher Parks? - Stacy questioned and Fox nodded with his head.

The blonde knew the name pronounced by the detective. She searched inside her mind and eventually assigned a face to the name. People around the campus commented he was strange and didn't like to spend time with him. He was never invited to any party. Stacy remembered they had a few common classes, but she had never had contact with him. She had never sat at his side or taken a look at him.

- Yes, Christopher Parks or as he calls himself Abyss. He has a strange obsession with the Forest Man. I believe you already heard about the local legend. Mr. Parks decided to bring him to life. His mind is hard to understand.

- He is alive? - Stacy stammered very surprised. A man as him shouldn't be alive. He did not have the right. Not after the lives he took.

- Mr. Parks is locked in one of our most protected mental hospitals. You don't have to worry about him anymore. No one has to worry about him. He will never step out the hospital. He will be there until the rest of his life.

- I hope so - the blonde mumbled under her breath. It didn't make her feel safer to know he could run away from the hospital and start this all over again.

Fox's cell phone rang. He saw who was making the call and then looked at Stacy.

- If you don't mind, I have to go. - Fox put on his feet ready to make his way out of the room. - Duty calls, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow.

The detective walked out of the hospital bedroom. When he did it, Stacy remembered she forgot to ask Fox about someone else's state. The last images about him inside her mind were a big blur; a confusion she didn't know how to tidy; a puzzle she needed help to order.

Stacy would have to wait until Fox's return to know where John was.

* * *

Many people were lost in less than two months in the college they thought perfect for them. The college where many dreamed to live the years of their life turned out being a graveyard. Many people were brutally murdered leaving the people who loved them behind crying and broken hearted. Their deaths would never be forgotten by no one who lived the horror or even by the students who heard about it. The horror would never be forgotten.

Change. It was all a certain blonde needed to put her life back on track again. The last events had been an awful test to her mental and physical resistance.

After weeks in a hospital recovering from deep wounds on her body and a few broken bones - she prayed to never break a rib again in all her life -, Stacy returned to her bedroom to pack her belongings.

Stacy was not the only one packing. After weeks without classes, the school decided to give the students two weeks off to recover from the events that would always haunt the college. A lot had to be taken care and the students didn't need to be around. But Stacy Keibler was the only one packing sooner and she was packing to never more comeback. This place offered her too many bad memories: since her parents' death to one of her friend's death. To Stacy this place was cursed and had nothing more to offer to her.

- Are you sure about it? - Trish asked Stacy. She didn't want her friend to go ahead with her plans. - Do you really want to walk away?

- I thought a lot about it and I'm sure. There is nothing you can say to change my mind - Stacy replied.

Three of her sorority sisters, Torrie, Trish and Mickie, were sat or laid on her bed observing Stacy doing her bags. She did not expect them, speciality Mickie who would only take off the once before white cast but now full of colours next day, to help her in the task. They did not want her to leave.

- Can you at least wait for Christy to get back from the hospital? - Torrie proposed. - We are going to throw her a welcome party and would be nice if you were around.

- It could be your goodbye party too - Mickie added. They hoped it would give them more time to convince Stacy to stay.

- No. I don't want to spend another night here. When Christy backs home, you advise me and I give her a call.

- You are more stubborn than me and Randy together. - Trish was welcomed by a deaf Stacy to her words. The petite blonde and her boyfriend would always be more stubborn than her. Together or individually.

- At least someone can take a good thing out of all this - Torrie commented and everyone looked at her. - Chris Jericho is now single. - Her eyes meet Mickie. - What do you think about it Mickie?

- I think we shouldn't be talking about this - Mickie replied. Her crush for Chris was still alive, but she wasn't going to make a move now. Maybe in the next few months she would try to get closer of him.

The conversation was interrupted. The four girls looked at the door when heard a knock. Standing with his shoulder against the door-frame was John Cena.

- May I come in?

- Yes - Stacy answered. It was the first time she heard his voice since she was released from the hospital. When she remembered how she thought he was a killer. Of course, she didn't expect him to be mad at her. After all, she was not in her best condition.

- We are going to leave you alone - Trish announced. Both Torrie and Trish helped Mickie leaving the bedroom and left John and Stacy alone to talk.

- Are you leaving? - John asked getting closer of Stacy when they were both alone inside the division.

She saw the scar on his arm. It was lot deeper than the scar she had on her stomach, which was a lot small. Of course, her wound had been a lot dangerous. She thanked God when a doctor told her vital organs had not been affected. But at least, she wouldn't have to remember it every single time she looked at herself in a mirror.

- I don't see a reason to stay around. I can find another college and keep studying.

- Thanks, I guess. - The sarcasm on his voice sounded a lot more than he wanted. He could be a reason for Stacy to stay around. She didn't need to be so cold.

Biting her bottom lip, Stacy gazed at him and stopped making her bag. It was not her intention to hurt him with her words. Lately, she had been doing that a lot.

Her mind was a blur about the night she was attacked, but she remembered very well the moments she thought he was the killer. They talked when she was released from hospital and Stacy saw how it hurt John when she thought he was the killer. She should know he would never hurt her.

- I mean I see a reason, but I don't want to stay around here anymore - Stacy stammered distressed. - Not after everything that happened. I want to start all over again somewhere far away from here.

- So, I'll finally have to meet your grandparents. I bet I can go meet you every weekend there or in your future college - John said surprising her. For a moment, she thought she didn't hear right. With her walking away, Stacy imagined it was going to be the end of them.

- John, I don't want to be a burden in your life. I'm leaving. You can't travel every weekend to go see me and I'm not going to put my feet here again and I hope you understand why. It would be a lot better if we break up. You could do whatever you want without worry about me.

- Is that what you want? Do you want us to break up? - The answered was read in her eyes. - Stace, I don't mind get broken to go visit you. I can work to win some money. At least I will only get broken until the end of the second semester. When it ends, I'm going to ask for transference and to move to your new college, without care if it is too far away from my home.

- You can ruin your life because of me - the blonde protested.

- I almost lost my life because of you, to make sure you wouldn't leave me. - Stacy was going to protest one more time, but he stopped her before she could go further. His lips touched hers in a soft kiss. - Now, let's put your bags inside my car, so I can take you home.

A lot had happened, but life must go on without forgetting the past. And everyone who lived inside the campus knew it better than most people. They learnt a valuable lesson. No one can live _behind the fear_ forever.

**THE END**


End file.
